


【盾冬】Give Me Your Hand

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 半AU，超英Steve X心理咨询师Bucky





	1. Chapter 1

史蒂夫停下步子，左右四顾，他似乎仍然不知道自己为什么会走入这里。

接待室很干净，墙壁是舒服的暖黄色，挂着几幅风景照片。沙发被大大小小的抱枕埋住了，花瓶里的干花散发着香味，咖啡桌一尘不染，看得出来这里的一切都往令人愉快的方向布置，正如这里的名字：曼哈顿阳光心理咨询中心。

而史蒂夫，他能从玻璃的反光中看到自己，棒球帽，黑框眼镜，蓝色T恤，并不显眼的打扮，谁能想象这是大名鼎鼎的美国队长本人？

谁都不能。人们习惯的是电视上那个头盔遮住半边脸，身上穿国旗的人，而不是一个稀里糊涂走进咨询中心的家伙。史蒂夫到现在都不确定自己要不要来这里，尽管他的同事都看得出他状态不好，过去的两个星期里他笑的次数不超过十次，而且自从解冻之后，他没有一天晚上能正常入睡。

我可能是睡得太多了。他这么安慰自己。

整整七十年啊，老兄。

“我知道你这种情况，”托尼·斯塔克摘下他的护目镜，用一把起子远远指着史蒂夫的鼻子，“拜托，现在是二十一世纪了，你需要个心理医生。我认识很多私人心理医生，要我推荐吗？”

史蒂夫拒绝了。

娜塔莎问：“从解冻到现在，你给自己放过假吗？”

布鲁斯说：“来试试瑜伽怎么样？”

后来连索尔也不时担忧地望他一眼时，史蒂夫终于确信，他看上去绝对糟糕透顶了。

神盾局自己就有心理咨询部门，更专业，更擅长对付他们这些身世悲惨的家伙。但史蒂夫没来由地对神盾局员工有些抵触，他总觉得他们会扔出一堆诸如“安全起见”这样的理由，把咨询过程整理成档案汇报给高层每一个人。

在神盾局，他早就连基本的隐私都没有了。

所以，在这个难得的休息日，史蒂夫没有选择把自己淹没在工作里，而是走上街头，最终踏入这间私人机构的大门。离解冻已经过去三个月了，神盾局判断他已经融入新社会，不再派人保护他（或是监视他？），这算是个好消息。短时间内不会有人知道他来过这里，他默默做了个深呼吸，尽可能让自己显得和周围人一样。

就在史蒂夫静静打量四周陈设的时候，年轻的接待员向他走来。

整个过程比他想象中简单，接待员亲切有礼，对他没有任何过度的好奇。在基本的寒暄之后，对方递给他一张表格，外加一份薄薄的宣传手册。

“能把您的情况详细描述一下吗？”接待员微笑道，“本咨询中心有二十位心理咨询师，为了让您得到一个更好的咨询效果，我会根据您的客观情况帮您选择最适合您的咨询师。”

这句话让史蒂夫略显局促，他显然不知道该如何描述自己的情况。“被冻了七十年突然醒了原本熟悉的一切瞬间天翻地覆？”他真不知道有什么咨询师可以解决这个。

或许是觉察他的犹疑，接待员直接把宣传手册递给了他。史蒂夫低头翻阅，每个咨询师的资料、照片、费用，一应俱全。他翻到中间的某一页，出现在眼前的咨询师叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯，是里面最年轻的，也是唯一有注册催眠师资质的人。他擅长婚姻问题及亲子关系问题，和史蒂夫的情况毫不相干，但没来由的，史蒂夫的目光停下了。

他合上手册，巴恩斯的照片清晰浮现在脑海中，棕色头发，绿眼睛，扬起的嘴角笑得有些轻佻，像个坏小子。接待员向他投来询问的眼神，史蒂夫吸了一口气，又缓慢地吐出来。

“就他吧。”

 

* * *

 

会面时间定在三天以后，仍然是这位接待员把史蒂夫领进了咨询室，大门关闭，发出轻微的碰撞声。屋里的咨询师看来已经准备就绪了，正端坐在史蒂夫右前方的椅子上。咨询师的斜侧方是一张茶几，放着两只咖啡杯，再旁边是一把空着的扶手椅。屋里装点着植物，还有一个放满专业书籍的书架。与外面不同，房间的墙壁是雪白的，窗前挂着奶黄色的窗帘，而就在窗边不远的地方，还靠墙摆着一张看起来仅供一人躺卧的软榻。

咨询师走上前来和他握手。“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。叫我巴基就好。”对方说。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

他肯定已经看过史蒂夫的登记表了，但巴基还是挑了挑眉：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？是我想的那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯吗？”

史蒂夫做好了对方会困惑，好奇，或者要求合影的准备。他继续打量着巴基，简短道：“是的。”

然而他的咨询师只是平静地点点头，几秒后，他似乎觉察到史蒂夫的怀疑，抬头笑了笑：“别紧张，我不会把你怎么样的。”

这句话成功逗笑了史蒂夫，尽管只是一瞬。

巴基问：“喝咖啡吗？”

“谢谢，不用。”

于是寒暄就结束了，巴基示意史蒂夫可以自由选择谈话的地方，后者还是决定坐在扶手椅上，像两个喝下午茶的人一样隔桌相望。“不必拘束，大多数情况下，我不会关心你的职业，也不会插手你的个人生活，”巴基冲他微笑，“接待人员肯定给你签咨询合同和保密协议了不是吗？放心，对来访者的隐私，咨询师绝对守口如瓶。”

史蒂夫点了点头。

“那么，开始吧。”

史蒂夫不由自主地盯住了巴基后面的窗帘：“……我该怎么开始？”

巴基换了个坐姿，继续展露他职业性的笑容：“从你想倾诉的任何事情开始。”

然而史蒂夫还是没有开口，他的眉头拧紧了，嘴唇绷成一条直线。尽管他先前表现得彬彬有礼，很有个人魅力，但巴基一眼就能看出来这人的状态糟糕透顶。他的眼睛太沧桑了，那不是应该出现在年轻人身上的眼睛，即便是美国队长也不应该有这样的眼神，像一口死气沉沉的井，弥漫着窒息且阴郁的气息。

一个棘手的来访者。巴基心想。

史蒂夫依旧没有出声，他显然不是那种懂得倾诉的来访者，有些来访者进来甚至会毫无顾忌地大哭一场，把情绪宣泄一通。但也有些人就像史蒂夫这样，他们什么都不说，情绪全憋在心里，就像在囤积垃圾一样，只进不出，越存越多，最后沤成了一缸毒药。

那么，现在是咨询师主导话题的时候了。

“那里面是什么？”他指了指史蒂夫背包边缘露出一角的东西，“画架？”

“……对，那是我的爱好。”史蒂夫怔了怔，接着才点头，“早上来这里之前，我没什么事可以做，去街上画了点东西。”

“写生？”巴基的绿眼睛愉快地眨了眨，“我能看看么？”

史蒂夫当然不会拒绝。写生簿是新买的，只画了开头的一页纸，上面是相当漂亮的城市画面。史蒂夫的画技令巴基啧啧称奇，他画了纽约的高楼大厦，每一个细节都还原得近乎完美。站在非专业人士的角度，巴基觉得这幅画完全可以被挂在展览馆展出，不过从心理层面考虑，他应该关注的并不是这个方面。

他们简单聊了几句，聊史蒂夫的画，聊对方过去学画的经历，巴基表现出来的似乎只是基本程度的好奇。直到他觉得时机可以了，才指着画面右下方的一处，开口道：“能讲讲这部分吗？我很好奇。”

“什么？”

那是纽约的大街，街道上有汽车、公交站、广告牌，还有一个小人。巴基的指尖正正指着小人的位置：“他是谁？”

史蒂夫没料到巴基会这么问，他脑子里闪过数种答案，但考虑到巴基不是他的美术老师，他还是决定老实交代：“我也不清楚，随便画的。”

巴基摆正了画纸：“那他为什么会出现在这里？”

史蒂夫“呃”了一声：“他在逛街，可能。”

巴基向后一倒，两条腿交叠在身前，柔和地问：“你觉得他逛街的时候，是什么样的心情？”

史蒂夫无奈极了，他摇摇头，一时想不出问题的答案：“这我真的不知道，我只是为了让画面不显得太空，随手加上去的。”

巴基微眯起眼：“那……如果换做是你，你觉得你会是什么心情？”

这句话让史蒂夫沉默了，他可能已经觉察了巴基问话的目的，眉头拧成了疙瘩。

他成功难倒美国队长了，巴基心想，要不是受到保密协议的制约，这件事还挺值得显摆的。大约两分钟后，史蒂夫才无可奈何地挠了挠后脑：“恐怕……觉得很无趣吧，毕竟没什么人和他一起。”

孤独，这就是他的情感投射。巴基暗道。这下他可以确定以后咨询的目标了，现在的史蒂夫孤独自闭，他的任务就是开导，让对方摆脱这些负面情绪。

接下来巴基又问了几个问题，史蒂夫一一作答，答案都和巴基的预想相差不远。有了这个话题作为引导，史蒂夫再开口也不是什么难事了。“我想你知道我的过去，”他坦然地望着巴基的眼睛，“其实全美国都知道。我醒来以后发现整个世界都不一样了，我的朋友已经不在人世，而我曾经爱过的人也……”

巴基礼貌地保持了沉默。

“我觉得我不应该这样，”史蒂夫叹了口气，“积极一些，面对新生活也没什么不好的。但我觉得我做得不怎么好，而且每天晚上，我都会梦到过去。”

“你怎么排解这些情绪？”

“工作，我想，”史蒂夫苦笑起来，“我总是有做不完的工作，谁能想象战争结束了，我却还在战斗呢。”

“醒来以后，你有认识什么人吗？”巴基问道，口气平和，“新的朋友什么的。”

“一开始很糟糕，”史蒂夫摇摇头，眼里流露出伤感，“我伤害了一些人，因为我以为这一切还是九头蛇的阴谋。考虑到我的攻击性，以及不稳定，他们软禁了我，直到我开始尝试友好，并且接受新社会。当我表现出来的时候，他们立刻给我开展各种课程，每天都会有人和我讲解我错过的国家事件，还有很多别的，科技，文化，诸如此类。”

巴基静静地听着，坦白说，这些比他每天接触的千篇一律咨询要有意思多了。没有情侣分手，夫妻不和，儿女埋怨父母将他们逼入绝境。史蒂夫的嗓音温和得像一片波澜不惊的湖水，他的眼睛忧伤地望着前方，瞳孔映出窗外的树影。

“然后我通过了心理评估，有了工作。不过我觉得那种程度的心理评估其实没什么用，可能他们只关心我会不会突然崩溃或者违抗命令，谁知道呢。坦白说，工作真的不错，我寻回一些熟悉的感觉，也认识了不少人。不过我始终没有适应和他们长时间相处，他们的生活方式，太……吵闹了。而且他们不时聊到我完全不知道的人或者事，而当我表现出困惑时，他们又总是一副小心翼翼的害怕伤害我的表情，和我道歉，并且把每件事都从头解释一遍。”

巴基滴水不漏地接道：“你想让他们接纳你，但他们总是不自觉地表现出隔阂？”

史蒂夫颌首，然后举了个例子：“其实我在开始新工作的第一天就学会用手机了，不过还是有不少人想要教我。这其实……挺尴尬的。”

“每个人都把你当做出土文物？”巴基开了个小玩笑。

“是啊，没错，”史蒂夫也跟着笑了，“这并不是一件让人愉快的事，不是么？”

第一次咨询很快就结束了，咨询师留给每个来访者的时间只有一小时，他们不会聊得太多。约定了下一次咨询的时间之后，巴基说：

“有个小任务交给你。”

“怎么？”

巴基递给史蒂夫一张白纸：“离下次见面还有一周，你可以在这里写下之后每一天让你心情变好的一件事，哪怕喝到美味的汤这种小事也算。下次见面的时候，记得带来给我。”

“认识你这样的事也算么？”史蒂夫露出浅笑，他的眼睛明晃晃的，像正午的天空。

巴基怔了怔，觉得自己的心咯噔跳了一下。


	2. Chapter 2

巴基以为史蒂夫只是一个普通来访者，后来他才发现这个人的情况比他想象中还要糟。

他们之后又见过三次，史蒂夫依然表现得亲切友好，但他黯淡的眼神始终没有恢复多少神采。这大半是性格原因，史蒂夫个性顽固，老派，军队生涯又让他不会轻易相信他人。如果说普通人的心防只是一堵墙的话，史蒂夫绝对是一座难以攻克的堡垒。他总是套着平易近人的伪装，然后把心藏在了无法碰到的深处。

巴基接待过很多客户，他知道让人卸下防御不是件容易的事情。本来他也不必着急，然而就在第三次会面结束以后，他回到家，在网络上看到复仇者出动的消息。

一群恐怖分子劫持了人质，他们有自己改造的破坏性武器，警察已经束手无策。巴基在屏幕上看到了美国队长，他真的很难把这个穿蓝白制服的超级英雄和那个有着悲伤眼神的来访者联系起来，史蒂夫身上就像有个开关似的，可以随时切成美国队长和他本人。看看他现在的样子，那么出色，那么稳重，他是一群超级英雄的领导者，他一举一动都完美得无可挑剔。

巴基点开直播，等他意识到时，他已牢牢盯着那个蓝色身影看了半个小时，旁边的啤酒一口没动。战斗进入尾声，躲在远处的记者在摄像头前呱啦呱啦讲着什么。巴基看见美国队长出现在废墟中，他正护送人质向外走去。

很多人在欢呼。

镜头转移了，对准了正在徐徐降落的钢铁侠。巴基这才扯开易拉罐的拉环，啤酒清凉，但他觉得背上莫名有些冒汗。他还想再看看史蒂夫，于是用鼠标点开了旁边的几篇报道。

他一直没关直播，所以当巨响传来时，他差点扔了手里的瓶子。

是炸弹，恐怖分子还藏了一个炸弹，在最后关头引爆了它。美国队长冲上去了，火光，烟雾，现场记者飞快的语速简直成了刺耳的噪音。场面一片混乱，神盾局的特工冲上来让记者后退，摄像机像在大浪中颠簸摇晃，记者还在嘶哑地尖叫：

“美国队长倒下了！上帝啊，他倒下了——”

巴基几乎把脸贴在显示器上，他只能从那些模糊不清的像素点里辨认出美国队长的制服一角，复仇者围在他身边，紧接着医生冲了上去。

在把美国队长送上救护车之前，摄像机捕捉到了一个近景。巴基感觉呼吸被人扼住了，美国队长的制服毁了一半，露出的皮肉焦黑一片，沾着血。

之后报道就结束了，巴基颤抖着手点开回放，他可能足足把这一段看了二十遍。最先发现炸弹的人是黑寡妇，但史蒂夫是最快行动的，他的盾牌不在他身边，但他显然就没顾得上思考。他用肉身去挡那颗炸弹，肉身。

血清又如何，那也是血和肉构成的凡人之躯。巴基的神经一下子绷紧了，手心被冷汗浸得湿漉漉一片，等他意识到时，他才发现他已经屏住了气，连呼吸都忘得一干二净。

后来的新闻报道了美国队长并无大碍的消息，巴基悬着的一颗心才算是落了地。他又点开那个视频，越看心脏越是抽痛，越痛越是情绪纷乱。就连巴基这样的人都能看出来，这件事不应该这么解决的。上帝啊，他们有一百种可以无伤解决那颗炸弹的方式，想想在场有多少能人异士，钢铁侠，雷神，那么多复仇者。

史蒂夫甚至不是离炸弹最近的那个人。

牺牲情结。这结论出现在脑海中时，巴基感觉一阵窒息。这绝对——绝对不是一件好事。或许人们会觉得这是英雄的象征，但在巴基眼里，这意味着另外几个字——

自毁倾向。

想想这以后可能会产生的恶果，巴基一阵心悸。他必须改变对史蒂夫的治疗方式了，如果对方还能如约进行第四次咨询的话。

 

* * *

 

约定当天，巴基刚对付完一个棘手的访客。准确来说，这人甚至都不是来做咨询的，他的妻子是巴基的客户，在巴基这里做了两个月咨询之后，终于下定决心和她的丈夫离婚。

于是丈夫找上门来，他是个健身教练，身材魁梧，一进门就大声质问巴基给他的妻子灌了什么迷药。巴基不是第一次遇见这种事，他镇定地叫了安保人员，当那人想要挥拳揍他时，史蒂夫出现了。

干脆利落的擒拿术，史蒂夫连眼睛都没眨一下就把寻衅滋事的男人交给了保安。“我来得早了一些，一直在休息室喝咖啡，听到这边有动静就擅自过来了，”他转朝巴基，脸上仍然保持着和善的微笑，“抱歉，我应该没给你带来麻烦吧？”

“没有，当然没有。”巴基急忙摆手。通常咨询师会根据不同的客户调整好不同的状态，今天他还没来得及做准备史蒂夫就忽然出现了，这令他有些措手不及。

他暗暗做了个深呼吸，然后才抬头面对史蒂夫：“你的伤怎么样了？”

“好多了，我得到了一个假期，”史蒂夫指了指领口，那里露出绷带的一角，“每过几小时就得换药。”

才过去不到一周，巴基不禁为美国队长的恢复力咋舌。“能休息也不错。”他说，接着环视了一下被弄得乱七八糟的咨询室，冲史蒂夫露出了歉意的表情，“我叫人来收拾一下，对不起，能麻烦你再等几分钟么？”

史蒂夫点点头：“没事。”

等他再进来时，巴基已经做好一切准备了。“我本来想和你谈谈那天你受伤的事情。”他开门见山地说。史蒂夫挑起了眉毛，他的蓝眼睛一动不动地凝视着巴基，视线里涌上一种说不清道不明的情绪。

“你也觉得我太鲁莽了，像个疯子一样？”

显然他这几天没少被人念叨这句。巴基摇了摇头：“疯子是不会来做咨询的，”他开了个小玩笑，“我们会直接把他转交给精神病院。”

史蒂夫也笑了。

“今天我是想问问你，你能不能接受催眠疗法？”

史蒂夫闻言微怔：“什么？”

“催眠疗法，一种用语言暗示或精神分析来解决心理问题的方法，”巴基解释道，他看见史蒂夫不安地吞咽了一下，于是放缓了语气，“不是你想象的那样，没有任何风险，最多失败而已。我有催眠师执照，这足够证明我的能力了。”

“失败会怎么样？”

巴基摊了摊手：“也不会怎么样，催眠是用语言进行的，最多加上一点舒缓的音乐。失败的话，大概就是你从头到尾都保持清醒，并且听我念叨了一堆废话。”

史蒂夫依然保持着谨慎的态度，他像个督导主任一样问了很多问题，巴基一一作答。后来，和巴基几次相处建立起来的信任起了作用，他愿意试一试。

巴基轻车熟路，他把窗帘拉上，锁上窗户和大门，确保这里的环境绝对安静。他示意史蒂夫脱下鞋，仰面平躺在软榻上。而他自己则搬来扶手椅坐在史蒂夫床头，在那之前，他已经打开了桌上的音响。

舒缓的钢琴曲流泻开来，如不可捉摸的烟雾，如水的波纹。“闭上眼。”巴基轻声道。史蒂夫照做了，在音乐的包围中，他感觉自己的五感被无限放大，甚至能清楚地听见巴基每一次呼吸和眨眼的声音。

“现在，放缓你的呼吸……”巴基说道。他的声音充满磁性，低沉，柔缓，如同引诱，“放松你自己，感受呼吸的过程……慢慢把空气吸进来，慢慢把空气吐出去，想象它流过你的鼻腔，你的肺叶，融入你的血管，蔓延到每一个细胞之中……”

“感受它的位置……它经过的每一个地方，那里的肌肉都跟着放松了。你的头顶，你的眼睛，你的脸颊……左手，右手……胸口，腹部，还有你的脊背，你的左腿，你的右腿……”

史蒂夫照做了，可他感觉流进体内的并不是空气，而是巴基的声音。他的声音是有魔力的，像一滴慢慢洇开的墨水，像不动声色穿行而过的风。他感觉自己浸泡在一片由巴基制造的汪洋里，呼气，吐气，鼻腔里都是巴基的气息。他在下沉，头发和衣摆像水母一样漂浮起来，他沉入了大洋深处。

“……缓缓地呼气，缓缓地吐气……你很舒适，就好像所有的压力，所有的束缚都消失了……你的身体越来越放松了，你的意识正在离你远去……”

当巴基停下时，史蒂夫已经进入了最合适的浅眠状态。他暗暗地松了口气，并不是每一次催眠都会这么顺利的，很多人天生就不能被催眠，只要他们的潜意识产生抵触，催眠师就束手无策了。不论如何，事情能进展至此，史蒂夫的配合给了他最大的帮助。

一切都准备就绪了。巴基凝视着史蒂夫微微起伏的胸膛，绞紧了自己被汗水湿透的手心。“……现在，想象你站在楼梯间，正在往下走……一级，两级，与此同时，你的周围改变了，你正在回溯过去……”

“你不在2012年，时间在倒转，2002，1992，1982……1944……”

史蒂夫突然发出了一声呻吟。

“对，你在1944年了。看看周围，你看到了什么？”

“冰。”史蒂夫明显地缩起了肩膀，“海水蔓延上来，我不能阻挡海水蔓延，飞机的残骸压住了我的腿，我动不了，然后到处都开始结冰。我知道我快死了。”

巴基试图纠正：“你没有，你是安全的，你活下来了。”

“……那不可能。”即便是在催眠状态，史蒂夫也拧紧了眉头。他在发抖，蜷缩，因为在他的意识中，他正躺在冰海深处。

“不会的，相信我，”巴基用上了他最真诚的语调，“因为我在帮你。”

“你？”史蒂夫声音染上了怀疑。巴基感觉额头在冒汗。他可能犯错了，太冒险了，史蒂夫的潜意识会觉察到不对劲的。

可他已无路可退：“我帮助了你，我帮你脱离冰海，你不会再冷了，你的血液重新开始流动。你会从指尖开始感到温暖，然后是你的四肢，你的身躯……你很舒服，因为你就像躺在澡盆里，温水冲刷着你的脸。”

史蒂夫长久地呼出一口气。

“现在，告诉我，你看到了什么？”

“酒馆。”史蒂夫平静地说，他的眉头舒展开了，“很多人的酒馆，非常喧闹，他们在喝酒、唱歌。”

“他们是谁？”

“Jacques·Dernier，Gabe·Jones，Timothy‘Dum Dum’Dugan……”

那都是史蒂夫当年咆哮突击队战友的名字，巴基揉了揉太阳穴，继续试探道：“还有谁？”

“佩吉。佩吉·卡特。我还欠她一支舞。”

“他们看起来怎么样？”

“佩吉在微笑，其他人向我招手。他们欢迎我的到来。”

看准时机差不多了，巴基缓缓送出最关键的问题：“你现在想做什么？”

“……想回到他们身边。”

“但是他们已经老去了，离开你了。”

“……那我为什么没有老去？”

“史蒂夫。”

“我为什么还活着？”

就是这一刻，完全不需要再进行任何引导，史蒂夫突然流泪了。

巴基适时住了口，史蒂夫已经完全陷入了回忆和情绪，不需要他再说什么了。史蒂夫轻微地啜泣，喉咙发出微不可闻的哽咽。他没有放声大哭，更没有声嘶力竭，他只是平静地放任眼泪顺着眼角滑下，在枕头上洇开一个浅浅的水印。

催眠会完完整整的暴露潜意识，很多人都会在催眠中哭泣，巴基见此完全不感到意外，这恰好证明他的治疗产生了效果。他除了等待什么都没有做，一言不发，安静地看着史蒂夫哭泣。面前的金发男人渐渐溢出哭声，他用力攥紧床单，指头深深陷进柔软的织物里。巴基起身去倒了一杯热饮，他觉得等唤醒史蒂夫以后，对方可能会需要这个。

史蒂夫哭了很久，也许有一个世纪那么长。事实上巴基宁愿他再发泄得久一点，他压抑得太深了，最好一口气释放个干净。后来史蒂夫哭声渐缓，慢慢地止住了。他依然闭着眼，呼吸平稳，眼角还挂着一道模糊的泪痕。

“现在，史蒂夫，想象一支笔，还有一张纸，”巴基贴近了对方的身体，声音近乎呢喃，“你需要在纸上写下这句话：‘我会改变这一切，不再逃避，面对我的生活。’”

史蒂夫轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

“‘这个世界会接纳我，我会找到新的朋友。’”

“……嗯。”

“‘还有新的感情。’”

说完最后一句话，巴基停顿了几秒：“写完了吗？”

史蒂夫轻微地点点头。

“接下来，想象一个盒子，一个完美无瑕的盒子，就像一个保险柜，只能打开一次，”巴基下达了他最后的指令，“现在，打开它，把纸条锁进去。想象它一点一点消失，最后和你融为一体……”

史蒂夫再度绵长地呼出一口气。

可以了。巴基心想。这就相当于一个心理暗示，他把它埋在了史蒂夫的潜意识深处。史蒂夫醒后可能会不记得它，没关系，它会自己寻找合适的地方，逐渐生根发芽。

“……现在，你回来了，你躺在咨询室的床上。等你做好准备的时候，睁开你的眼睛。”

史蒂夫花了一点时间才走出催眠，他盯着天花板发了一小会儿呆，然后撑着床榻坐起来。巴基起身把热饮递给了他。

“喝下去，你会感觉好些。”

但史蒂夫没有动，他放下杯子，突然走过来拥住了巴基。

一个密不透风的拥抱，史蒂夫结实的臂膀将他牢牢困在了中间，让他动弹不得。巴基心里敲起警钟。这不对，这完全不对，他们的关系不应该这么亲密。但是……算了，别管那么多了，他眼前的人真的需要一点安慰。

他主动拥住了史蒂夫，对方将他搂得更紧了，男人的呼吸喷在他耳畔：“谢谢你，巴基，真的谢谢你。”

巴基在史蒂夫背上轻轻地拍了拍，他几乎能看到自己埋下的暗示正在发挥它的作用。史蒂夫会好起来的，他坚信这一点，尽管当时他还不知道，他留给史蒂夫的可能不单单是一颗种子，也是一场风暴的开端。


	3. Chapter 3

史蒂夫脱下了外套和眼镜，只穿着T恤和一条宽松的长裤，安安静静地躺下了。他已经习惯了这种仪式，巴基正在拉窗帘和锁门，然后准备音乐，有时候为了不让这个过程太过死板，他会和史蒂夫随便聊几句闲话。

比如现在。

“周末没和人出去玩玩么？”巴基问。

“没有。曾经和我一起玩的哥们儿差不多都不在人世了，所以没什么可玩的。”史蒂夫故作轻松地答道，“你呢？”

“还是老样子，”巴基选了一个模棱两可的回答，“待在家里，看看电影什么的。”

史蒂夫的蓝眼睛闪了闪，他喜欢这样的问答，会让他和巴基的关系像是朋友，而非咨询师和客户。他的喉结滚动一下，嘴边自然而然地接上一句：“或许下次我们可以一起打发时间？”

“该开始了。”巴基说，他好像根本没有听到史蒂夫的问题，转身打开了音响。

他们已经进行过好几次催眠，每一次的开端都是这么温和，过程却残酷不堪。巴基引导他说出内心每一个见不得光的念想，这无异于用烧红的针挑破脓疮，鲜血直流。

但史蒂夫不是弱者，他的坚强令人难以想象。他每个星期都按时来咨询，从不爽约。而他的问题又如此复杂难以攻克，他的内心不亚于一片荒原，绝望而又破碎，像一片早已朽烂倒地的废墟。巴基替他捡起残片，拼凑，垒砌，重新构造出形状。虽不如先前完美，但终究能挺过现实摧枯拉朽的风暴。

过程是艰难的，催眠师比客户还累，好几次等史蒂夫走了以后，巴基刚像是跑了几十公里一样瘫在椅子上，浑身酸痛。两个人都在打同一场硬仗，史蒂夫是真正征战沙场的那一个，而巴基是他的军师，他的向导，他的后勤医生。为了这个案子，巴基甚至把好几个新客户都给推了，空出一天时间专心对付史蒂夫一个。

好在随着催眠次数的增加，史蒂夫也在一点点恢复。他在巴基面前再无保留，阴暗卑劣的情绪一次接一次地袒露出来，即便是最丑陋的一面也被看了个干净。有一次，他甚至在催眠中歇斯底里地念叨他想寻死，而巴基毫不留情地击溃了这些念想。他等于在用刀子剜开史蒂夫胸膛，等对方血都快流尽了了，才缝合伤口，搀扶他重新站起来。

与此同时，史蒂夫渐渐觉察自己对巴基生出一种说不清道不明的情愫，迫切地需要他，把他拉进自己的私生活。他想得到他的陪伴。

时间到了。

巴基起身关停了音乐，史蒂夫慢慢地扶着床榻坐直身体，穿上外衣。“感觉怎么样？”巴基例行公事一般问他，史蒂夫揉了揉太阳穴，答：“轻松不少。”

“那就好，来，拿着。”巴基把杯子递给他，他这里总是有不同的热饮，今天是放了柠檬片的红茶。史蒂夫小心翼翼地吹开表面上的热气，他的眼镜被白雾拢住了。

“我记得美国队长不是近视眼。”巴基忽然冒出一句。

史蒂夫停顿了几秒钟，然后露出无奈：“没办法，认识我的人太多了。”

巴基比了一个“噢”的嘴型。史蒂夫戴上眼镜总有种书卷气，配上他老掉牙的旧款外套，如果不看他臂上的肌肉，甚至会显出些文弱。

“你可以试着改变装扮，”巴基说，“装扮也是内在的反应，这种暗色调的朴素装扮不太利于你改善心情。”

他没有说出“过时”这样的字眼已经是对史蒂夫最大的尊重了，后者明白他的意思，耸了耸肩：“我衣柜里都是这样的款式。”

“去买些新的。”

“我眼光不太好，”史蒂夫笑道，视线再一次移向巴基的脸，“现代商场太让人眼花缭乱，而且，一个人逛总觉得很尴尬。”

巴基露出嗔怪的眼神：“别逃避这些。”

我不是这个意思。史蒂夫心想。他的嘴唇动了一下，但没把这句话说出来。后来他喝完了红茶，把杯子交还给巴基。后者正在看墙上的挂钟，史蒂夫明白了，这是结束的意思。

“我觉得催眠对你的效果相当不错，”临走前，巴基递给他一张宣传单，“周六有个心理辅导课程，我是主讲，如果你有时间可以来参加。打上面的电话就好，地址也在上面了。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼：“人多吗？”

“二十来个。内容主要还是催眠，排解压力，放松身心。”

史蒂夫点点头，他们相互道别，这下全部对话都结束了，他还有些意犹未尽。出门前史蒂夫回了一次头，看见巴基起身收拾东西，披上外套。天色不早了，巴基应该也到了下班时间。交完钱后，史蒂夫特意在门外等了一会儿，巴基出来时险些和他撞个满怀。

“我送你吧。”他说。

巴基礼貌地摇了摇头：“谢了，我家很远，不太方便。”

史蒂夫有点失望，他站在原地目送巴基离开，看他的身影最终消失在人头攒动的地铁站。天快黑了，街道灯红酒绿，史蒂夫低下头，微微叹了一口气。

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫很久以前也来过这一带，大约八十年前，他来给他病重的母亲买药。如今旧时的一切早就不复存在，现在这里是一幢办公楼。史蒂夫坐电梯来到十一层，确认门牌后走了进去。里头是一间教室，只零星坐了几个人。没有人关注他，也没有人在乎他为何把帽子拉得这么低，只有讲台旁边的黑人男子扫了他一眼，很快把视线移开了。

史蒂夫挑了最后一排角落里的位置，他不想太显眼。时间还早，所以他掏出铅笔和便签纸画了一幅涂鸦。巴基鼓励他画画，倒不是觉得他画得好，是经常需要他的画来做心理分析。他画了一朵花，还有一只围着花转转悠悠的蜂鸟。在他仔细勾勒蜂鸟的眼睛时，巴基进来了。

史蒂夫迅速收起了画纸。

巴基可能看到他了，也可能没看到，对方脸上完全是一副公事公办的表情，嘴角挂着风度翩翩的微笑。有这么一刻史蒂夫觉得他像一位老师，而自己是课堂下面一个总想搞些小动作博得老师关注的学生。巴基简要地讲了一下这次课程的内容，而史蒂夫一直盯着他的脸。教室的距离对超级士兵的眼力来说不是问题，史蒂夫甚至能看清巴基每一次睫毛的颤动，以及唇上每一道细小的纹路。

他观察着巴基每一个表情。讲述时，他眉头微蹙，一双大而明亮的绿眼不断环视全场。有学员提问时，他会一面聆听一面轻咬嘴唇，留下一道浅浅的牙印。那使得他的唇瓣更红，更饱满了。史蒂夫目不转睛地看着，直到某一刻巴基看向他所在的方向，与他视线相接。

金发的大个子立刻露出明快的微笑，而巴基微眯起眼，移开了视线。

短暂的交流结束以后，巴基进入正题，准备催眠。他的声音好像蕴含着某种咒语，当他放缓语速，压低音调，开始以一种劝诱的方式让人入睡时，那声音简直着了魔一般的迷人。史蒂夫每次都会被他的声音吸引，当他试图追逐那似幻迷离的语调时，他仿佛看到一只柔软的手，正用温暖的指尖轻轻抚触他的额头。

冥冥中他产生一个念头，为了维持这种抚触，他甘愿付出一切。

他闭上眼，跟上巴基的节奏。巴基在讲一个故事，他在教室里行走，声音出现在左侧，几分钟后，又回荡在右侧。史蒂夫不再聆听巴基话语中的内容，他只专注于他的声音。有时候他忍不住产生一种幻觉，他觉得巴基就在他身侧，伴随着轻如蚊蚋的呢喃，呼吸都落在了他的脸颊上。

事实上巴基离他很远，可能比一间教室还要远。史蒂夫想起他们曾有过短暂的肢体接触，巴基在咨询过程中有时会安抚一般碰触他的手。史蒂夫的手是凉的，巴基是温暖的，指腹落在他手背上。些微的热度传递过来，巴基通常只轻轻地攥了一下手指，旋即离开。史蒂夫感受到温暖的消逝，他很想追上去，用力回握巴基的掌心。

但理智告诉他，这是不恰当的。

史蒂夫缓慢地呼出一口气，他向后靠去，手指紧紧握住了椅子扶手。无论睁眼与闭眼，他的视线里填满了巴基的面容，微笑以及那双灰绿色的眼睛。对方的声音又缓缓靠过来了，他从史蒂夫身边走过，荡起一阵轻微的风。

史蒂夫几乎就要睁开眼，直到他感觉到空气和光线的微小变化。巴基停下来，就站在他身边，一只手忽然落在他的眼睑上。

“嘘……保持专注，跟上我。”他听到巴基的声音。

短暂的视觉剥夺，史蒂夫无法睁眼，但他能感觉巴基的掌心紧贴着他颤抖不已的眼球。鼻腔里满是对方的气息，他袖口的洗衣粉味，还有他清淡的男士香水。巴基把手收回去了，不知他是临时起意还是早有预谋，他从未停止讲述，却在这里坐了下来。他们就像一瞬间回到了咨询室那个软榻上，和周围的人隔开了。

史蒂夫可能是房间里最慢进入状态的一个，但巴基的声音把他心中的纷扰一点点熨平了。随着时间的推移，他渐渐沉入了睡眠之中。

非常充实的睡眠，漆黑一片，没有梦。

醒来时已经是傍晚了，教室里没有一个学员，巴基坐在讲台处敲打键盘，脸颊被笔记本屏幕印上一层淡淡的白光。

“醒了？”他抬头望向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫摘下帽子揉了揉脸，他的额头被勒出一道红痕：“我睡了多久？”

巴基低头看电脑的时间：“三个小时。”

“……谢谢你等我。”

“没什么，能睡着是好事，说明治疗有效。”

又安静下来。窗外残阳如血，将彼此的身影拖得很长。史蒂夫望着巴基的脸，喉咙里犹疑着涌出一句话：“一起吃顿晚饭？”

巴基深深地望了他一眼：“不了，我约了人。”

“女朋友？”

史蒂夫问完就后悔了，太唐突了，会让人不快。而巴基脸上没什么反应，他甚至没抬头：“不是，以前的同学。”

“……那我先回去了。”

“嗯，回见。”

他走出房间，远远地看见原先坐在讲台附近的黑人男子走过来，他们错肩而过，对方走进了巴基所在的教室。接着是大声的问候，玩笑，勾肩搭背。黑人男子大笑着揉巴基的脑袋，而巴基抄起背包，作势要敲对方的头。

而史蒂夫站在门外，觉得自己真该死的落寞。

 


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫一连两周没有出现。

不是他和巴基的资访关系出了问题，而是复仇者最近接到一个麻烦的任务，齐刷刷去了国外。临行前一晚史蒂夫给咨询所的前台打了电话，希望接待员能替他转达爽约的歉意。

他没有巴基的私人号码，当然的，巴基不可能给他。

生活照常继续，忙碌不休。巴基一天最多接待四个来访者，再多他的脑子就转不过来，到时候客户冲他倒苦水的时候他只会张大嘴巴答一句“哦”，那该多么尴尬。这天下雨，闷了一天的咨询室里有股霉味。送走最后一位来访者后，他打开电脑收邮件，在广告和邀请函之间看见了一行触目惊心的大字。

去死吧，贱货。

巴基呼吸一窒，对方发的是匿名邮件，看不见地址。他立刻开始回想自己有没有得罪过什么人，私生活里是不可能的，他一贯低调行事，不会招惹来路不明的人。那么就是工作上的？也许。但他的个人信息是完全对客户保密的，没点手段的人不可能会知道。

在某些极端情况下，咨询师和来访者结怨也不是什么不可能的事。何况并不是每个来访者都是来解决心理问题的，比如上次那个健身教练……会是他么？

没有证据。

巴基关闭了电脑，定了定神，给自己冲了一杯咖啡。他决定不去想它，很多事情都是这样，不想，就可以当它没有发生。

晚上下班回家，一开门就听见电视的声音，还有山姆跑调的歌声。巴基把钥匙扔在鞋柜上，干咳一声，果然歌声停了，山姆从客厅里探出个脑袋：“我叫了楼下中餐的外卖，吃吗？”

“不吃，上回吃那玩意儿我拉了一天肚子。我自己做个三明治就行。”

巴基人缘不错，但真正的好朋友很少，山姆是一个例外。他是巴基的同学，现在在退伍军人中心工作。毕业之后他们一起租了这套房子，算上学生时代的交情，两人早就熟得不能再熟，是那种成天勾肩搭背也不会介意的铁杆好哥们儿。

巴基拉开冰箱，随便翻出点剩菜倒在面包片上，然后涂上厚厚一层花生酱。等他端着盘子坐下来时，山姆的正在看的歌舞秀已经差不多结束了。对方懒洋洋地斜靠在沙发上，打了个饱嗝：

“你的‘金发甜心’怎么样了？”

咨询师不能暴露客户的隐私，“金发甜心”是巴基给史蒂夫起的代号。“他今天没来，”巴基咬了一大口菜叶，“出差了。”

“那他的问题解决得怎样？”

“不好说，”巴基摇摇头，“他的心态差不多纠正过来了，结果又冒出一堆问题。”

“什么问题？”

山姆也是咨询师，偶尔帮助一下巴基很正常。不过这回巴基没向他求助，低着头，慢腾腾地嚼着嘴里的面包。山姆看到这种状况，耸耸肩就不再说什么。隔了十分钟巴基才没头没尾地冒出一句：“我觉得我那几年书都白读了。”

“怎么？”

“犯了个大错。”

山姆担忧地拧起眉毛：“到底怎么了？”

巴基长叹一口气：“你愿意接受转介吗？”

“我？”山姆愣住，“你知道我那里都是些退伍老兵吧？他们的问题大半都是PTSD，我根本就不擅长普通咨询。”

“知道。坦白说，你更适合他的情况。”

“拜托老兄，你都帮他这么久了才想起来找我，然后说你胜任不了？我才不信。到底怎么回事？”

“……他现在对我出现了移情的情况。我可以肯定。”

山姆嗤之以鼻：“来访者看上咨询师很正常吧，你连这个都处理不了？”

巴基闷声闷气地“嗯”了一声，用力撕扯着盘子里的三明治。“错在我，他可能都不是自愿的，是我没处理好，”他嘀咕道，“而且情况越来越严重了。”

“那……我考虑考虑。”

 

* * *

 

两周后史蒂夫才出现在咨询室里。他来之前肯定是精心打扮过了，头发是新剪过的，上身是深蓝色印花卫衣，下身咖啡色长裤，鼻梁上架着一副墨镜。

巴基的内心吹了声口哨：他看上去真酷。

“没必要这么正式吧？”他笑着帮史蒂夫拉开了椅子。后者耸了耸肩膀，摘下墨镜放在桌子上：“我刚从马达加斯加回来，你大概不想看我昨天的样子，我制服里抖出来的土能埋掉一个城市。”

巴基打量着他的着装：“新衣服？”

“娜特的眼光，很奇怪吗？她之前还执意要我买橙色那件。我觉得蓝色好一些，”说着，他干笑着拽了拽袖子，“假两件，哈，现代人的设计真是令人瞠目结舌。”

“很好看。”巴基给出赞扬。史蒂夫的眼睛一下子就亮了，耀眼的笑容出现在他的脸上。

今天他们不做催眠，纯粹聊天。史蒂夫看起来状态不错，很放松，聊到中途，他向巴基递出上回的留下的“作业”——每天冥想五到十分钟，放空自己，并记录感受。

他把整个过程工工整整地写在了本子上，详略得当，每篇都堪称范本。巴基认真翻过每一页，史蒂夫的字体相当硬朗，棱角分明，不带一丝婉转的弧度。某一页上，他详细描述了他的想象。他说，他正幻想自己和心上人一起喝咖啡，天色昏暗，面前只有一盏夜灯。所有言语都是多余的，只有目光的接触，甜蜜与激情的碰撞。

巴基一时没忍住，嘴角上扬。

“怎么了？”史蒂夫问。巴基的笑意看上去并不是嘲讽，似乎是真的觉得有趣，“我没写什么特别奇怪的东西吧？”

“没有，当然没有，”巴基试图抹去嘴角的笑容，但他失败了，“一起喝咖啡？”

史蒂夫的耳根染上一层浅红：“那只是想象。我知道现代人不那么约会，但我总是免不了这种老掉牙的想象。”

“我不是在指责你，能和你一起喝咖啡，想必对任何人来说都是一次愉快的经历，”巴基引导道，“不过作为冥想的话，总惦记心上人可不好，还是要把自己放空才行。”

史蒂夫叹了口气：“我试过了，总是无法静心。”

“正常的，”巴基推开了笔记本，不动声色道，“聊聊别的吧。”

“对了，给你带了礼物，”史蒂夫忽然起身，把一叠画纸放在巴基的桌子上，“东非的风景速写，我抽时间画的。我想这比明信片更有意义一些。”

巴基苦笑了一下，坐在原地没动。他看得出来，每幅画都是用心画的，草原，林木，海洋。能得到这些礼物的人毫无疑问是世界上最幸运的那个。他抬起头，史蒂夫正真诚地冲他微笑。

巴基愈发感到呼吸不畅，后背的椅子越来越重，好像不是他靠在椅背上，而是椅子反过来压迫他。想想看。脑子里有个声音坏笑着。那可是美国队长，全世界最棒的男人。他不对别人微笑，不送别人礼物，他天空一样纯粹的眼睛现在只看着你。 ** **你**** 。

巴基觉得自己就要缴械投降了，他不是圣人，他也会动心……但是他不能。

“谢谢，”他错开视线，不敢直视史蒂夫的脸，“但是我不能收。”

史蒂夫的眼睛忧郁地闪了闪，他好像想说什么，但忍耐住了。“抱歉，”他说，“我没想那么多。”

“没事。”

他们说完了这些之后，就再也没有人开口了。巴基心绪纷乱，作为本应在交流中处在主导地位的咨询师，他竟然控制不住对话的发展，这完全是他职业生涯里最惨痛的一次失败。巴基想赶紧转移话题，还不能让史蒂夫看出端倪。他一连起了三个话头都没成功，最后还是史蒂夫看出他的难堪，巧妙地解了围。

简直是耻辱。

送走史蒂夫后，巴基像被抽干了力气一样摊在椅子上。不能再来一次了。他想。他得再给山姆打个电话。

 

* * *

 

一周后，史蒂夫准时赴约。

巴基这回调整好了心情，今天依然不做催眠，他拿了几本参考书，准备给史蒂夫做问卷。问卷是个好东西，不需要你来我往，唇枪舌剑。做完以后他只要分析卷面上的内容就好了，史蒂夫再有别的问题也能暂时搪塞过去。

有一瞬间，巴基因为自己的计划而陷入自责。老天，他竟然要用这种办法来对付一个来访者，他的责任心大概被狗吃了吧。

可事态的发展超出预料，不但他做了准备，史蒂夫也做了准备。问卷不奏效了，话题七拐八拐又回过来，史蒂夫总抓着“心上人”三个字不放手。“其实我以前一直没有觉察，可能是这个念头藏得太深，也可能是我一直没遇上合适的人，”史蒂夫说着，湛蓝的眼瞳从未离开巴基的脸，“直到现在我才发现我是个双性恋者。”

巴基的心脏漏跳一拍，来了，终究躲不过这个。“性向这种问题，其实并不在心理辅导的范围内……”

“我烦恼的不是这个。”史蒂夫打断他，他的语气斩钉截铁，以至于巴基被他的魄力慑住，一时间忘了自己原本要说什么。“我只是不确定，当我的心上人已经知道我的心意，但仍然一味拒绝的时候，我是不是该果断放弃这样感情。”

巴基感觉舌头在打结，他快维持不住自己咨询师的形象了：“当然……冒昧的追求也会让人困扰。”

话虽这么说，他其实没有什么把握。史蒂夫像是听出了他话中的不确定，再次逼近一步：“但我怀疑对方只是在逃避。”

“这不好说，情况也分很多种……”

“你曾反复告诫我，不能逃避，直面自己的内心。我想我确实做到了。”

“我知道，但是——”

“巴基。”

史蒂夫打断了他，语调依然温柔，却带着命令的口吻。巴基本能地瑟缩了一下，就在这一刻，他的手机震动起来。嗡嗡的声音犹如蚊虫扇动翅膀，瞬间干扰了僵持不下的氛围。

这本该是咨询中不能发生的事情，但巴基急于寻找一个躲避史蒂夫的机会：“抱歉，我去看一眼。”

史蒂夫同意了，于是巴基仓促起身，在对方灼热的视线中飞快走到窗前。手机上只有一条红色的邮件提醒，血淋淋的几个大字，没有发信人。

——死基佬，你应该下地狱。

晕眩。窒息。房间倾斜了，天花板错位一样出现在右面，巴基花了几十秒才意识到这一切的缘由是自己已经歪靠在墙上。屋子里的挂钟滴答滴答走着，窗外绿影摇晃，阳光被枝叶筛成了光怪陆离的亮斑。而史蒂夫正在担忧地朝他走过来，他慌慌张张地藏起手机，清清嗓子，避开了对方的视线。

“抱歉，史蒂夫，我想我们的咨访关系中出现了一些不利于解决你心理问题的因素，”他说，“我会终止这段关系，把材料交给前台处理。你先去接待室吧。”

 


	5. Chapter 5

时隔三周，巴基又在电视上看到了史蒂夫。

当时他在做饭，煎牛排，锅里油星四溅。客厅电视开着就一直没关，只有一些只言片语透过滋滋作响的油烟传到他耳朵里。他听到诸如“复仇者”，“专访”之类的字眼，以为一回头又会看见托尼·斯塔克的小胡子。不过等他端着牛排坐下来时，屏幕上出现了史蒂夫的特写。

他面对记者侃侃而谈，声音低沉有力，但又不咄咄逼人，标准的美国队长姿态。不过等镜头移开时，史蒂夫就成了边角处的一个人影。这时他的眼神放空了，不知道在想什么，整张脸显得空洞而且茫然。

巴基用膝盖都能看出来，史蒂夫的状态一点也不好。

后面传来开门声，还有行李箱被拖动的声音，山姆回来了。

“研讨会怎么样？”巴基头也不回地说。

“还是那德行，念报告，小组讨论，”山姆答道，“我主要是冲着SPA去的，那地方的温泉超赞，你应该去一次。”

“我又不搞学术。”巴基心不在焉地叉起一块西兰花放进嘴里。

“无所谓嘛。说真的，那里不少人听过你的名字，也许下回会邀请你。”

“嗯。”

看见巴基的注意力根本不在这边，山姆便自行结束了话题。这时电视里的画面已经切到了前几次复仇者行动的场景，火光，爆炸，烟雾中穿行的人影。山姆从冰箱里拿出一罐饮料，“啪”地打开了。

“难得，”他走到巴基身边，“你居然会看新闻。”

“随便看看。”

山姆挑起眉毛：“搞心理学的人从不承认‘随便’，只承认‘潜意识’。说吧，在烦恼什么？”

数秒的停顿，直到巴基放下盘子，长叹一口气：“我之前那个来访者。”

“‘金发甜心’？他怎么了？”

“我本来想把他转介给一个同事，结果他结清了费用以后就再没有来过，”巴基瞟了山姆一眼，“就因为你这家伙一直拖着不给我答复。”

山姆哭笑不得：“知道了，我不是已经回来了么，现在我有时间了，我马上安排可以吧？”

“我还得找他谈谈。”说着，巴基掏出手机。又有一条来自陌生人的未读邮件，他下意识点开了，脸色一变，只看了一眼又迅速关上。

“怎么了？”觉察到巴基古怪的表情，山姆不禁问道。

“没事。算了，我明天再问。”

 

* * *

 

巴基找前台要到史蒂夫的电话，接通时他还担心了一阵，害怕史蒂夫听到他的声音会直接挂断。还好，史蒂夫不是那种小心眼的人，他爽快地应下巴基的邀约，并把地点定在咨询中心旁边的咖啡店。

“我应该道歉，”史蒂夫开门见山地说，“之前我不该那么对你说话，你一直忍受我的种种问题，而我却表现得像个逼人就范的刽子手。我真的很抱歉，我是个混账。”

巴基急忙摆手：“不，史蒂夫，你误会了，那是我的错。”他险些碰翻杯子里的小勺，还好最后关头他稳住了，“我才应该道歉，那天是我把私生活里的情绪带进了工作里，”

“我说了很过分的话。”

“如果不是我引导不当，你根本不会失控。”

他们僵持了片刻，半分钟后，史蒂夫打破了沉默：“那么……我们扯平了。”

巴基点点头：“我想是的。”

一场风波似乎就这样化解了，过程曲折，没有人提它。

巴基开始介绍山姆，他把他说成是世间唯一一个最适合解决史蒂夫烦恼的人。“他是我的室友，人品绝对过关。另外他在退伍军人中心工作，是PTSD方面的专家。”

史蒂夫关注的是别的方面：“他是你的朋友？”

“当然，我们大学时就认识了。”

史蒂夫缓慢搅动着杯子里的咖啡：“我还能继续向你咨询吗？”

“嗯……恐怕不能了，”天哪，史蒂夫闻言又露出了那种好像落水小狗一样的眼神，“史蒂夫，我不能给你做咨询，这不符合规定。”

“为什么？”

“因为……因为我们……”巴基结巴了，那个关键的词语似乎说得格外艰难，“……因为我们是朋友。”

史蒂夫怔怔地望着他。

“我不能给朋友做咨询，私人情感会影响我判断的，”巴基藏在桌下的手绞在了一起：“这么说可能唐突，嗯……我们是朋友吗？”

五秒后，他看见史蒂夫的双肩松弛下来，喜忧参半的情绪涌上了他的眼睛：“我想是的，我们坐在一起喝咖啡，一个钟头了，没有一个人因为尴尬或者别的抽身离开。这应该可以证明吧？”

他话语里的不确定刺痛了巴基，他几乎是想都没想就接上一句话：“当然，我们是朋友。”

史蒂夫又重复了一遍：“我们是朋友。”

“对。”

“太好了，”他微笑起来，“既然如此，我们还会一起吃晚饭。”

巴基有些跟不上节奏，只能复读机一样地说：“……我们会一起吃晚饭吗？”

“可以吗？”

巴基望着史蒂夫的蓝眼睛，如此真诚的蓝眼睛：“我想可以的吧。”

史蒂夫的表情已经不足以用“欣慰”来形容了，只一句话的功夫就让他兴奋起来：“那真是太好了！我只是……呃，毕竟你之前一直拒绝我。”

唉，管他的吧。巴基一边想一边耸耸肩膀：“因为之前我是你的咨询师，我不能那么做。现在……无所谓了。记得别再用你的心理问题来烦我了，我不会解答的。”

史蒂夫笑着保证道：“不会了。”

夜晚过得还算愉快，他们避重就轻地聊了很多，生活、喜好、网络和电视节目。史蒂夫会用维基百科以后进步神速，即便巴基提到他不认识的东西，他也会神不知鬼不觉地点几下手机，一目十行，然后迅速跟上话题。

史蒂夫有一个清单，是咨询期间巴基鼓励他写的，里面都是新世纪他感兴趣的或者应该一试的事物。今天他们挑战了其中一项，泰国菜。巴基知道一家正宗的泰国餐厅，看样子史蒂夫喜欢那里的红咖喱鱼块和芒果鸡，他吃了三人份。

临走前他抢着刷卡，并对巴基说：“没事，我正好试试怎么用信用卡结账。”

 

* * *

 

之后，可能是怕次数频繁让巴基困扰，每隔三到四天史蒂夫才会和他联系一次。约他吃晚饭，或者只是来见他一面。史蒂夫和山姆的咨询很顺利，两人处得不错，这让巴基心头那块沉甸甸的石头终于有了落地的倾向。

某个星期五，巴基又在电视上看到史蒂夫，脸色红润，没有黑眼圈的史蒂夫。他看起来好多了。

“我不知道这样是不是对的。”关掉电视以后，巴基自言自语。他戳开酸奶的包装，吸了一大口。山姆朝他投来困惑的视线。

“老天，那可是美国队长，”第一次见到“金发甜心”本人时，山姆下巴都要掉到地上了，好在现在他已经淡定很多了，“你在帮助他恢复，这有什么不对的？”

“我又不傻，我看得出来他现在对我还有别的企图，”巴基嘀咕道，“而我呢，被负罪感和责任心牵引，成了他的朋友。”

山姆翻了个白眼：“又没有人拿刀逼着你。”

“我知道，但是他明明就……”

山姆渐渐加重了语气：“你最好别那样说话，‘朋友’可不是那样的玩意儿，史蒂夫是个好人，不是你可以随便对待的家伙，你要是再用这种轻描淡写的语气谈论这些，我可就要怀疑你的为人了。”

巴基呻吟了一声：“你在做什么？你是他的咨询师了，所以你处处护着他。”

山姆简直无语：“你到底怎么了巴恩斯，史蒂夫就像你的肉中刺一样，戳一下你就跳一下。我问你，你和他相处不开心吗？”

“……还行吧。”

“那就是不错了，”山姆哼出一声，“如果你不想和他进一步发展，只当朋友，告诉他不就行了。”

“我很想说，山姆，但是我知道他的情况，我说不出口，”巴基纠结得捂住了头，“他好不容易好一点，我不能又把他往深渊里推。”

山姆叹了口气：“感情的事别找借口。要么你就是不喜欢他。”

“这不是我的问题，你也是咨询师，他的情感是病态的你还看不出来吗？他孤身一人没有依靠，所以他依赖我，把对过去的怀念投射到了我身上，他现在根本没有客观的判断力！一旦他碰到合适的人，他会立刻转移情感。这种情况我怎么能配合他？”

“所以你就拖着他？”山姆在巴基身边坐下来，“拖到他放弃，或者出现‘合适的人’？”

“不然你告诉我，我还能怎么做？”

山姆摊了摊手：“不知道，再给他植入一个新的想法？”

巴基嗤之以鼻：“别他妈调侃我了，催眠又不是《盗梦空间》。”说着，他向后一靠，失了力气一般陷在沙发里：“山姆，说真的，现在你是他的咨询师了，你会帮我的吧？”

山姆慢腾腾地握住巴基伸过来的手掌：“知道了，我会帮你的。”

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫正在等巴基下班，倚着他最爱的那辆哈雷，背后是小巷里布满涂鸦的砖墙。不得不说这场景有种奇异的反差感，因为史蒂夫又换上了那件皮革外套，衬衫一丝不苟地扎在了裤子里。他穿得像是有六十岁。

巴基和他打了个招呼：“嘿，机车手，等很久了吗？”

“就几分钟。”史蒂夫弯了弯嘴唇，但他的眉头拧着，下巴绷紧，眼圈还有些发红。这不是什么好现象。巴基百分之百肯定史蒂夫今天遇到了什么不顺心的事，他看上去相当沮丧。

他们挨近了，巴基掏出早就准备好的纸盒：“我买了华夫饼，芒果酱。你喜欢芒果吧？”

“一直喜欢，”史蒂夫接过盒子，把它放进摩托车的侧箱里，这期间他脸上一直是带笑的，“可惜小时候我对芒果过敏，现在我终于能不受限制地享用它了。”

“可怜的小史蒂薇，”巴基跨上后座，“我们去哪儿？”

“都行。”

最后他们选择在街上漫无目的的穿行，史蒂夫骑得不快，巴基有充足的时间享受夜景。后来他们把车停一处僻静地，这里能吹到海风，还能看见矗立在灯光中的布鲁克林大桥。

“一切都还好吧？”巴基问道。

史蒂夫的脸在昏黄的路灯下显得有些忧郁，之前的笑容果然都是装出来的。“我去看了佩吉。”他说。

“她怎么样？”

“几乎不记得我了，”史蒂夫望着远方，眼里倒映着曼哈顿的灯火，“我还去探望了昔日战友的家人，他们和我说了很多旧事，就像是……”

他的手突然攥紧了衣摆：“他们是怎样找我，又是怎样一点点放弃希望。他们怎样保管我的遗物，怎样向后人讲述我的经历。每一次聚会上他们都会举起酒杯：‘一杯泼洒在空中，敬逝去的友人。’当时间推移，参加聚会的人也越来越少……”

史蒂夫用力抹了把脸，巴基听到他吸鼻子的声音，当他靠过来时，巴基没有躲开。“神盾局给了我他们的档案，我知道他们每一个与世长辞的时间，尽管‘去年’，他们还在酒桌上和我开玩笑。”

巴基搂住他，轻抚他的后背，他高大的身躯几乎整个覆在了巴基的身上。“然后，我搬出神盾局给我安排的宿舍了，”史蒂夫叹了口气，鼻息吹拂在巴基耳畔，“他们按四十年代的风格布置了它，睡在那里一直让我感觉很糟。”

“你早就应该离开那儿，”巴基回答，“现在呢，你住哪儿？”

“或许住在复仇者大厦。”

“或许？也就是说你现在连住的地方都没有？”

“大概吧，”史蒂夫轻轻地扶了一下巴基的肩膀，让他们脸对着脸，分开了几寸，“没关系，我和别人说我会去住朋友家。”

“朋友？”巴基挑眉，“据我所知你在新世纪没多少朋友。”

史蒂夫低头，似乎真的思考了一下。“的确如此。”他说，勉力挤出一个笑容，“去旅馆也不错。”

巴基沉默地望着他。

“天色不早了，”史蒂夫看了看表，“我先送你回去。”

他一直把巴基送到楼下，分别时，巴基放在衣兜里的手机又震了起来。

 

****——不会有人爱你，你会被所有人终身抛弃的。婊子。** **

****

还是那个人。巴基迅速删除了信息，抬起头来。夜色使远处的街道模糊不清，他忽然感觉从未有过的疲惫。

史蒂夫依然站在跟前，无比温柔地看着他。

“那个……”巴基缓慢地吸了一口气，“想上去喝杯咖啡吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

“嗯……睡衣在床头柜上，新的，我还没穿过，可能你穿会有点紧，”巴基尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“浴室也收拾过了，牙刷和毛巾都在洗手台上。”

史蒂夫歉意地笑笑：“麻烦你了。”

“没事，是我提议要收留你的，一晚上而已。”巴基回答。这时山姆哼着歌出现在他后面，指了指客厅：“巴基，帮你把沙发布置好了。”

“谢了。”

两小时前巴基把史蒂夫带上楼时，山姆在家，见状立刻把巴基拉到一旁：“你也不提前说一声！”

巴基说史蒂夫只是来暂住的，明天就去复仇者大厦，山姆听后便耸耸肩膀，转身关上自己的房间门。

“不用这么夸张吧？”巴基隔着门喊。

“我是他的咨询师，他出现在我家就已经违规了！”

史蒂夫还手足无措地站在玄关，如果不考虑他的体型，他简直像只楚楚可怜的小动物。

“别理他，”巴基伸手把金发的大块头拽进屋，“我们去看部电影。果汁还是啤酒？”

“啤酒吧。”

话音刚落，手机又响了，巴基一听到震动就忍不住胆战心惊。还好，不是骚扰邮件，只是一封未读的邀请函。

一看到署名，巴基脑子里嗡的一声就炸了，下巴险些掉下来，引得史蒂夫也伸脑袋来看。“尊敬的巴恩斯先生，”史蒂夫不禁把里头的内容念了出来，“我们诚挚地邀请您……”

巴基呼吸发热，全喷在史蒂夫的手上：“下个月1号，天啊，大会主题发言！我吗？”

史蒂夫帮他确认了一遍：“没错，是你。”

“发言时间十五到二十分钟，我得准备材料，天啊！”巴基简直想搂住史蒂夫欢呼，好在他克制住了，低头又确认了一遍邮件内容，“这么多人参加的研讨会，耶稣基督，他们邀请我了！”

“太好了！”史蒂夫看样子是真心替他高兴，“我们得庆祝一番！”

“当然了，”巴基笑道，接着冲着山姆的房门喊，“借你吉言！他们真的邀请我了！特邀嘉宾！”

“做好准备！”山姆在屋里大嚷，“好好享受那一刻！”

高兴过度的结果是，他们不再看电影，转而打起了游戏。杀人放火类的游戏都不适合此刻的心情，巴基最后选了《小小大星球》。这游戏的画风太欢乐了，买来以后他就没打开过，没想到第一个陪他玩的人居然是史蒂夫。游戏里头自带美国队长贴纸，不过史蒂夫没把自己的人物打扮成那模样，反而选了一身海盗装束。

“出发吧，船长。”巴基调侃道。当他操控着二头身的人物跟着游戏音乐扭腰摆臀时，他和史蒂夫一起笑倒在了沙发上。

一小时后，山姆出来接水喝，朝他们翻了个白眼：“拜托，两个大老爷们玩这种游戏，恶心不恶心。”

“闭嘴，回你屋去。”巴基懒得理他，继续冲着史蒂夫大呼小叫。他的人物已经消耗光了生命值，现在只剩史蒂夫在孤军奋战：“当心当心，它要俯冲了，躲开！漂亮！”

胜利的字样出现在屏幕上，他情不自禁地和史蒂夫击掌庆贺。

又一小时过去了，两人都有些累，决定关了电视上床休息。巴基先去洗澡，心情好到在莲蓬头下大声唱歌。史蒂夫在卧室里等他时打量了一番四周的陈设，巴基的房间很普通，稍有点乱，但是很有生活气息。屋里放了很多照片，上面都是同一个女人和同一个孩子，唯一的区别只有年龄。那应该是巴基和他的母亲。

没有看到他的父亲。

等史蒂夫洗完澡准备换上睡衣时，无奈地发现睡衣果然太紧了，他只能赤着上身睡觉。这时巴基进屋告诉他如何关闭床头灯，视线在史蒂夫胸前停留了片刻，又移到他的脸上。

接着，巴基僵住了，脸变成番茄，没等史蒂夫反应就关门逃了出去。五分钟后巴基把自己埋进沙发，刚建立的友谊还没来得及稳固，情欲又开始滋生，他简直想把自己闷死在被子里。

邀请史蒂夫来过夜一定不是个好主意，不过他收到了邀请函……

对了，再确认一遍邀请函。

他打开手机，黑暗中顿时绽开一团亮，映得他的脸仿佛镀上了一层阴白。又有新邮件提醒，他点开内容，猛地变了脸色。

邮件里只有一张照片，空无一人的路边，他和史蒂夫拥抱在一起。史蒂夫侧对镜头，只能看出是个高大的金发男人，但巴基的脸看得清清楚楚。照片拍得很暧昧，即便事实的真相不是如此，但巴基明显是在亲昵地搂住史蒂夫的双肩。

之前的喜悦瞬间褪了个干净，巴基用力攥着拳头，直到指甲在手心抠出了数条半月形的红印。“你想要什么？”他在屏幕上打出这样的字眼。

五分钟后，回信传来：“钱。”

巴基闭上眼，喉咙里一阵阵发酸，却还是强撑着摁下删除键。黑暗的记忆不断涌上来，他任凭自己蜷缩身体瑟瑟发抖。他知道这个人是谁了，也许，一开始就该猜到了。

 

* * *

 

翌日，史蒂夫把巴基送到上班地点，才回复仇者大厦安排他剩下的搬家事宜。中午时他们通了电话，史蒂夫说一切顺利，并再次感谢巴基的帮助。

他还想邀请巴基吃完饭，但巴基心神不宁，想方设法回绝了。

一上午他又收到两条骚扰邮件，都是催他给钱的，扬言不给就把照片发给巴基的上司。巴基仍然选择无视，继续准备他的研讨会发言。他没把骚扰邮件的事情告诉任何人，因为别人一定会建议他报警。不，他绝对不能让第三个人知道这件事，哪怕是警察也不行。

这关系到他最隐秘的心事，就算是一口碎玻璃渣，他也只能和着血往肚子里咽。

下午，又是一条邮件，全是辱骂，包含各种巴基见过的最恶心的词汇。骂他只会给男人献上PY，骂他是婊子、贱货。手指机械地重复操作，删除，拉黑，他感觉自己已经麻木了。站在咨询室的窗口往外望，外头蓝天白云，炽热的阳光炙烤地面，水泥路上腾起灰蒙蒙的水雾。光线仿佛扭曲了。

他闭上眼，门外传来敲门声。

砰砰砰。

有时敲门声听起来很像枪声，有时又像疯人的咒骂和长啸。他是个咨询师，没有咨询师会害怕敲门声。巴基用力撑着窗台，窗台的边缘牢牢抵住他的胃。凉意顺着衣服不断渗进皮肤里，他的内脏在翻腾，像是有一只手掐住了他的咽喉。

砰砰砰。

门开了，接待员站在门外：“老师？下一个来访者已经在等候室了。”

“让他进来吧。”巴基回答。他用力抹了一把脸，短短几分钟，他已经汗如雨下。

 

* * *

 

“他没问题。”

“啊？”

“我说他没问题，你怎么了，发什么呆？”山姆伸手在巴基眼前晃了几下，“你的‘金发甜心’，他很好，我给他做了绘画分析和问卷测试，结果已经出来了。”

“什么结果？”巴基讷讷地重复。他正在书房准备发言稿，没想到山姆直接进来了。

山姆翻了个白眼：“不是你拜托我的吗？你说他对你有病态的依恋，所以整整一周，我一直对他做各种测试。显然你的结论是错的，老兄。一开始他可能是有点依赖，但是他自己调整过来了，现在他非常理智而且清醒，完全清楚他在做什么。”

巴基愣了一下，有些不得要领：“但是……”

“别但是了，你们已经走到这一步，逃不掉的，”山姆无奈地摇起了头，“其实，移情也没什么大不了的，就是听上去有点不好听，感觉像是咨询师故意乘人之危。不过嘛……”

“不过什么？”

山姆打量巴基几眼，哼笑一声：“史蒂夫处理得很好，他很快就把这种感情转变成正常的恋爱了。”

巴基脑子里嗡的一声，恋爱两个字像是凌空一鞭，抽得他跌退几步：“可我不能接受他，这是不道德的。”

“亏你还在考试上拿过高分，”山姆没好气道，“有什么不道德？你趁他虚弱时猥亵他了？你故意要求他爱上你了？你们现在都不是咨访关系了！史蒂夫是我的客户，你充其量就是他朋友而已。”

巴基频频摇头，不禁攥紧了鼠标：“我不能，我在他催眠的时候……”

“你明确说了？你说了‘史蒂夫，你必须爱上我’？”

“我只是说，我希望他能找到新的感情——”

“所以，人是他选的，只是刚好选了你。”

“那是他错了！”

巨响，巴基一掌砸向键盘，屏幕上的演讲稿瞬间出现了一堆乱码。一时间书房只剩下两人的呼吸声，巴基鼻翼颤抖，眼角烧成了红色。没有人开口，一分钟，两分钟……

“巴基。”

“……”

“詹姆斯，”山姆绷起脸，“你生气了。”

 “我？我没有——”

“你生气了，你情绪激动得不一般，”山姆一动不动，牢牢盯着巴基的眼睛，“你知道吗，史蒂夫和我谈起这段感情时，他带着微笑，眼底全是迷恋和陶醉，但是你却生气了。你说‘不该选你’？为什么？你的真实想法究竟是什么？”

巴基满脸的惊愕和困惑，很快，他开始冷笑：“别他妈分析我，我不是你的客户。”

“詹姆斯，如果你真的想解决问题，奉劝你好好想想，”山姆在他身边坐下来，语调严肃，“我发现了，这一切的症结不在他，在你。”

巴基一口咬定：“我没有问题。”

山姆无奈，在他肩上拍了拍：“我只能帮你这些了。”

 

* * *

 

是的，他怎么会有问题呢？从小到大他一直都是受人瞩目的那个，成绩优异，人缘又不错。他受女孩子欢迎，男孩子也喜欢他，他在感情上一直游刃有余，即便分手，也一直是和平解决，没有落下任何麻烦。

而且，他已经事业有成，年纪轻轻就成为了注册催眠师。每个客户都对他称赞有加，大家都愿意把烦恼和忧虑倾诉给她，他是替人解决问题的，他自己不会有问题。

绝对不会。

至于史蒂夫……美国队长又如何？只是他的一任客户。但是……但是只有在面对史蒂夫的时候，他会慌张，他会无措，他自相矛盾，还肆意妄为。史蒂夫给他带来安全感，巨大的安全感，简直一种纵容。他那上世纪的浪漫简直就像一汪清泉，柔情款款，一往情深，在巴基不经意的时候，其中的狂热和迷乱却突然化作了洪水，铺天盖地。

夜里他做了个怪梦，梦见他成了美国队长的头号粉丝，但史蒂夫完全不认识他。场景是个记者会，巴基想挤过层层叠叠的人群去和史蒂夫握手，过程艰难得不亚于翻山越岭。不论他怎么靠近史蒂夫，对方都会离他越来越远。他急得要命，硬生生急醒了。坐起来往脸上一摸，居然摸到了眼泪。

简直糟糕透顶。

所以当又一次收到史蒂夫的邀请时，巴基无论如何都无法拒绝。

他们去看家具，史蒂夫打算把新家的家具都换掉，因为按他的原话说，“托尼把整个屋子布置成了国旗色”。他刷卡的时候眼睛都不眨，只要是巴基觉得好看的，他全都买下。

“你不需要这么大的床吧，”巴基目瞪口呆，“还有书桌，你需要这么多书桌吗？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩：“你说那个原木色的好看。”

“我还说了那个纯白色的好看，你也不用都买下来吧。”

“他们给了我一层楼，”史蒂夫不以为意，“一整层楼，十几个房间，都算是我的。每个人都这样，克林特还在他的楼层搞了个泳池。”

说着，他又当着巴基的面买了个软榻：“这个挺好，和你咨询室里的差不多。”

巴基认命，继续陪着史蒂夫挑选。结束后他们相互道别，史蒂夫还要回神盾局忙别的事。巴基独自一人回家，解决完晚饭继续备战研讨会，将近十点时，他听见自己的手机震了震。

发信人：金发甜心。

内容只有短短一行字：“看楼下。”

巴基哑然失笑，他从厨房的窗子向下望去，史蒂夫将摩托车停在路边，正仰头朝着他微笑。山姆还在房间里，巴基没和他说，做贼似的溜出了门。

小心翼翼地溜到楼下，他看见史蒂夫站在路灯的光圈里，一头金发亮得几乎让人目眩。接着，变戏法似的，史蒂夫冲背后掏出了一个盒子。一开始巴基还以为是什么不得了的东西，仔细一看，居然是条领带。

“你眼光也太差劲了吧，”巴基忍不住咯咯发笑，“深蓝色带白点，像内裤花色。”

史蒂夫“噗嗤”一笑：“很适合你。”

“你在调侃我吗？”巴基眨了眨眼，还是把盒子接过来夹在腋下，“怎么这么晚还来？”

史蒂夫答非所问：“发言稿准备得怎么样？”

“快好了，”巴基说着，吸了口气，“这可是我事业的重大转折，不能出差错。”

史蒂夫笑了笑：“不会怯场吧？”

“怎么可能，你当我是什么人啊。”

又沉默下来，一时不知道该说什么了，巴基低头看着领带：“挺好的，我收下了。”

史蒂夫就是在这时候突然靠近的，让人措手不及。巴基感觉整个人都被他搂住了，一时间头脑发闷，视线飘忽，史蒂夫的脸一下子挨得极近。他忘了呼吸，仿佛有朵烟花在眼前炸开了。耳朵里嗡嗡直响，一段话不断地重复：

——症结在你。

——不，我没问题。

有那么一刻他想退缩，但史蒂夫坚定不移地抓着他的肩膀，反把他往前推去。嘴唇相接，突如其来的焦渴和燥热席卷了全身，他情不自禁和身前人贴得更近。

恨不得融进对方的身体里。


	7. Chapter 7

巴基坐卧不安，决定去健身。

他在跑步机上跑了十公里，回家前买了三人份的炸鸡和薯条，像一星期没吃饭一样狼吞虎咽。嘴里塞满食物，胃里升起不堪重负的呕吐感，他还在吃，顺带吃光了冰箱里一整盒冰淇淋。

那封恐怖的邮件还停留在他的手机上，始终没删。他是一大早收到这东西的，里头是他和史蒂夫接吻的照片，清晰到任何一个人都能认出史蒂夫的脸。

“没想到美国队长也会买你的屁股。媒体会喜欢这个的。”

巴基咬牙切齿，犹豫再三之后仍然没有给他钱。骚扰邮件接连不断，每隔几小时就来一封，里头全是不堪入目的词汇。

删不完，也屏蔽不了，巴基怔怔地盯着手机，每一个字都像重击而来的拳头，全打在他的旧伤疤上。黑暗的记忆一瞬间涌上来，他蜷缩着，雨点似的辱骂铺天盖地往下砸，一字一句，邪恶下作得仿佛能闻到阴沟里的臭气。接着是回忆里的敲门声，轻飘飘的木门一次接一次地颤抖，像是一张脆弱的纸。有什么东西躲在门后，野兽一样吭哧吭哧喘着粗气，随时都会冲进来。

敲门声像是枪声。

“我们不能再联系了。”他给史蒂夫发了条信息。

“出什么事了？”史蒂夫立刻回复，巴基没有理会。之后史蒂夫给他打了五六个电话，他都没接。

他觉得史蒂夫一定莫名其妙，搞不好从此认定巴基是个精神病。哪有人头一天才献上一段关系里的初吻，第二天就断绝一切联系的？再好的耐心也差不多要消磨光了，史蒂夫该放弃了。

研讨会迫在眉睫，巴基没有别的要求，他只希望这一切不要影响他的工作。五月燥热，他关了手机，请了事假，把自己关在家里整理发言稿。外面蝉鸣不断，屋里虽开了空调，汗水还是不断顺着脖颈往下淌。油腻腻的快餐盒在垃圾桶里堆得老高，他一点都不饿，但又从冰箱里拿出一袋牛奶，倒进杯子几口喝了个干净。

家里电话响了，几乎完全陌生的铃声让他愣了几秒才反应过来。这套公寓的座机基本是闲置的，他和山姆都有手机，座机没人会打。巴基犹豫了一会儿才拿起听筒，本以为会是推销电话，没想到里面传出的居然是史蒂夫的声音。

“巴基？”

“史蒂夫？”

他甚至没来得及去想对方为什么会有这个电话。

“你手机关机了，我很担心，还好你在家没有乱跑。”

“我能去哪儿，”巴基瓮声瓮气道，话音刚落他就听出了自己居然有撒娇的意思，急忙正了正强调，“有事吗？”

他听见史蒂夫叹了一口气：“关于那件事，波茨小姐已经解决了，你不用担心。”

巴基一时没反应过来：“什么？”

“解释起来有点复杂，”史蒂夫说，“托尼有个智能管家叫贾维斯，贾维斯监控了大部分媒体的通讯渠道，它有一些关键词，像是复仇者、美国队长之类，我想他做这些就是为了不让复仇者的私生活曝光。”

巴基的心脏颤动了一下。

“今天一早他发现了一封匿名邮件，里头有那张照片，在媒体把它爆出来之前波茨小姐把它买下来了。然后他们才告诉我，”说到这里，史蒂夫加重了语气，“那家伙威胁你了吗？”

巴基张口结舌，他没有说话。

史蒂夫就当他默认了：“结合你那条奇怪的短信，我想你肯定是被威胁了。不过我很纳闷他居然先找你而不找我，或许是觉得你是普通人比较容易开刀？”

巴基不禁为史蒂夫的推理能力胆战心惊，他几乎能想象到对方愠怒的表情。迫于压力，他撒了个谎：“可能吧。”

“对方手里应该还有照片原件，虽然还没找到他，但我会解决的。你报警了吗？”

“我……”巴基支吾着，“还没有，明天就是研讨会了，呃……我没那个时间。”

史蒂夫的语调温柔了一些：“明白了。放心交给我，你有他的线索吗？”

巴基本能地搪塞他：“我不知道，我完全没有一点头绪，他用的是匿名邮件。”

“把邮件地址给我。”

“嗯……好，”巴基讷讷地说，“我手机没电了，等一会儿。”

“巴基。”

“什么？”

史蒂夫的声音似乎在压抑什么：“如果有事，你一定要告诉我。”

没有回复，巴基这边像是死一样的寂静。良久的沉默后，他才苦笑着吐出一句：“能有什么事呢？”

他想还好史蒂夫看不见他的表情，只能听出他话里的疏离和不以为意。史蒂夫叹了口气：“先不打扰你了，祝你明天一切顺利。”

“嗯，谢谢你。”

挂断电话，巴基膝盖一软，栽倒在沙发上。他忽然感到悲愤，胸腔里翻卷起强烈的自我厌恶，几乎令他呕吐出来。他连史蒂夫都骗，他还算个什么东西？

懦夫。

垃圾。

渣滓。

他还给史蒂夫制造了大麻烦，照片泄露出去了，史蒂夫的同事都知道他的性向了。史蒂夫完全没提，他不在意吗？不可能的。

倘若报警会发生什么，他不是没有想过。他害怕别人知道，害怕那个人被抓。以前就报过警，那人出来以后直接把母亲打成重伤。然后呢？母亲把过错归咎在巴基头上。报警是错误的。

他是学心理的，他很清楚，母亲有严重的斯德哥尔摩。那他呢？他恐怕也逃不掉。他们一家都不正常，这样的他怎么配得上史蒂夫？

躺在沙发上，想来想去也没个结果，他的大脑可能根本没在运转，像被枷锁和铁栅牢牢固定在了井底。头很痛，胃也在痛，他还是没把地址发给史蒂夫，爬起来打开电脑，继续把自己扔进工作里去。

工作很好，工作能让他什么都感觉不到。

一直忙到深夜，他才打开手机。又是几封邮件，全是恶声恶气的脏字。那家伙愤怒了，他一定发现他发给媒体的照片没了下文，他说他会给巴基好看。

而巴基不知道该怎么办，叹了口气，原先那个意气风发的外壳早就不见了，他深陷沮丧与颓废。走进浴室洗脸，镜子里的人表情茫然，半长的头发乱蓬蓬地垂着，一双眼睛好似空无一物。这真是讽刺啊。他想。原来一个人可以这么轻易一分为二，顶着完全相反的伪装，过着惨痛不已的人生。

也好。他冷漠地撇了下嘴唇。这才是真实的我。

他走向阳台，关了门，掏出打火机点了根烟。视野被白雾覆盖，他翻开手机通讯录，找到了最熟悉的那个号码。

“妈。”

一时有些哽咽，他有段时间没回家了，即便那个人离开很久了，家里的气氛仍然笼罩着一团抹不掉的阴影。几句寒暄后，他用力吸了一口香烟，缓慢吐出一股灰白色的烟雾。

“他联系过你吗？”

母亲的声音一下子紧张起来，不安中浸透了胆怯：“没有，怎么了？他找你了？”

“没事，我随便问问。”

母亲压低了声音：“别惹他，你不知道他会做出什么来，听话，千万别惹他知道吗？”

巴基无法反驳，只能应了一声：“好。”

 

* * *

 

研讨会到了，天气热得要命。巴基穿着正装，带着史蒂夫送他的领带，感觉汗水不断顺着脊背往下淌。下车之后很多人来和他握手，他都不知道自己一路走来说了多少客套话。一切按部就班的进行着，中途他以为过于紧张进了一会儿洗手间，双手拄着洗手台，做了一个深呼吸。

镜中人把头发一丝不苟地梳在脑后，衣服整齐，笑容得体。他拍了拍身上并不存在的灰尘，闭上眼，脑海里闪过今天的发言稿。每一个词语都记得滚瓜烂熟，只要动一动嘴，立刻出口成章。

你没有问题。他默默对自己重复道。你是最优秀的那个，你没有问题。

时间到了，他走上讲台，只见台下黑压压的全是人。掌声响起，巴基沉住呼吸，开始他的发言。

发言无疑是成功的，每个人都全神贯注。巴基用上了他作为咨询师最权威的嗓音，没有人能拒绝他，他沉稳笃定，自信满满。这是最令他着迷的时刻，有种一切尽在掌握的自如感，这简直是他从事这个行业的初衷。至少这一刻他是完美的，他催眠了别人，也成功催眠了自己。

直到台下起了骚动。

有一个人冲破保安的围堵，正在向讲台跑来，他很快被人拦住了。那是个憔悴的男人，瘦，邋遢，目光却很阴毒。他的视线像无数把尖刀扎向巴基，他在吼叫着什么，周围人全都抽了口凉气。巴基听不清他的话语，但他的脑海已经一片空白。

越来越多的目光集中在台上，惊讶的，茫然的，质疑的。巴基像一条缺水的鱼一样张着嘴，却一个字也吐不出来。他沉默了五分钟之久，久到台下的男人被拖到了门口，他把手伸进怀里，掏出了巴基和史蒂夫接吻的照片，用力抛向空中。

白花花的相纸如同雪片一样纷纷而下。

 

* * *

 

巴基逃跑了。

当着所有人的面，他踉踉跄跄地跑下台，冲进走廊，把自己锁进了储物间。

大会成了闹剧，后头的项目完全进行不下去，人们议论纷纷，注意力全集中巴基的美国队长的绯闻上。很多人在找巴基，他们注意到那个狭窄的储物间，但门被反锁了，他们只能在外面敲门。

“巴恩斯先生？巴恩斯先生！你在里面吗？”

里面死气沉沉的，没有半点声音，连呼吸都听不到。门上没有窗户，屋里也没有摄像头，无法确定巴基是不是真的躲在里面。于是人们只能一遍又一遍地寻找，他们无数次经过这个储物间，无数次把手放在门上，砰砰砰，砰砰砰。

“巴恩斯，你在吗？！”

有人拍摄了会上的骚乱，把它发布在了社交网站上，并且打上了美国队长的标签。一小时，两小时，留言越来越多，开始被一些新闻媒体注意到。很快，消息爆炸一样传开了。

巴基蜷在硕大的纸箱后面，脸色像结了一层白霜，手指仍然在机械地滑动屏幕。他在看，每一条留言都看，就像眼睛和手已经不受控制，越不敢看就越是想看。一部分消息被删除了，更多的冒出来，显然删除者已经来不及应对信息传播的速度。美国队长还没有出现，他今天在外执行任务，也许他还不知道。

“我从小就知道美国队长，他的事迹被写在每一本历史书上。美国队长代表的是美国精神，如果他出柜的话，我感觉整个国家都被扇了一巴掌。”

“我不想让我的孩子崇拜一个Gay。”

“要是别的超级英雄我肯定不会在意，但他是美国队长，他的行为不应该这么荒唐。他最好出来澄清一下事实，说实在的，我可不想看见他的未来葬送一张照片上。”

“别那么苛刻，美国队长也是人，他有资格爱上别人，哪怕是个男人。”

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯到底是什么人？照片上他完全没有特点，他凭什么得到队长的青睐？”

“巴恩斯是心理咨询师，他是不是利用职务之便勾引了队长？”

“巴恩斯显然已经违反了职业规定，他应该被吊销执照，永远不得从事相关行业。”

“这么看来，巴恩斯简直乘人之危，卑鄙无耻。”

“他配不上队长。”

“他是个罪犯。”

“他应该去死。”

“巴恩斯怎么还不去死。”

巴基闭上双眼。敲门声听起来像是枪声。


	8. Chapter 8

到了当天夜里，这条绯闻已经沉淀下去了，显然有人在幕后控制。主流媒体全体噤声，到处都搜不到“詹姆斯·巴恩斯”这个名字，只有一些不引人注意的角落还在小范围地讨论着，就像宁静的湖水偶尔浮上一两个气泡，很快回归寂静。

史蒂夫还是和人顶嘴了，得到消息的那一刻，他简直变成了一个火药桶，谁理他他就呛谁。他和弗瑞吵了一架，完全无视对方强烈谴责的语气，坚持道：“我不会放弃巴基，如果你坚持，我就向公众出柜。”

“你怎么这么固执！”弗瑞气得咬牙切齿，“那个操蛋的巴恩斯到底有什么好，你他妈才认识他半年！”

“半年也可以是一辈子。”史蒂夫波澜不惊。尽管他保持着“立正”的姿势，但在他咄咄逼人的目光中，仿佛弗瑞才是他的下级。

“我觉得你只是一时鬼迷心窍，”弗瑞动之以情晓之以理，“感情这种东西来得快去得也快，用不了几个月你肯定会后悔的。”

史蒂夫目不斜视：“不可能。”

谈话至此已经有了决裂的架势，史蒂夫俨然打算一条路走到黑，如果弗瑞非逼着他选，他肯定放弃美国队长的身份带着巴恩斯私奔。一想到这种结果，弗瑞感觉脑仁疼得都快要炸了。妈的，他的手下没一个人省心。

离开神盾局，史蒂夫接到山姆的电话。“巴基没回家，”山姆听上去快急疯了，“我找了他一天，所有他可能去的地方都找过了，操，他到底会去哪儿！”

史蒂夫也心绪纷乱，眼角烧得一跳一跳地疼。他是死过一次的人了，什么大风大浪没见过，但一旦涉及巴基，他怀疑自己突然变回了十七八岁的毛头小伙，只知道瞪着眼睛干着急。攥着手机的手突然握紧，山姆还在电话那头哇啦乱叫，几十秒后，史蒂夫抿紧的嘴唇终于挤出了几个字：“我去找。”

冥冥中总有一种预感，史蒂夫跨上机车，第一个目的地就挑了巴基出事的地点，某个大学的会议厅。夜已深了，路上格外寂静，发动机的轰鸣一路跟着他绕过七八个弯道，等到了地方，他绕开保安，几个轻盈的蹬墙跳后直接翻进三楼。

走廊里的灯是声控的，史蒂夫一路过去，没触亮一盏。他在楼梯处停下来，白天一直没人找到巴基的位置，他们以为他已经离开了这里。但此时此刻史蒂夫屏息凝神，他远超常人的听力敏锐地捕捉到了呼吸声。

从储物间里传出来的。

“巴基？”史蒂夫轻声唤道。

衣物摩擦声，似乎有人明显地颤抖了一下。没有回答。

“巴基，是我，史蒂夫。”

呼吸变得急促，他甚至能听到巴基咚咚的心跳。

他们被这门隔着，一个进不去，一个不想出来。史蒂夫的耐心用尽了，他说了一声抱歉，猛地一推。伴随着门锁崩落的咔哒声，还有巴基一声短促的惊叫。

“嘘，是我，”史蒂夫迅速拥住了他，“你是安全的，巴基，没人会伤害你，我保证。”

巴基的回应是更用力地蜷缩起来，并且紧紧抱住他自己的头。史蒂夫感觉有人在他的心头剜了一刀，巴基的反应像是很严重的创伤障碍，无论他曾经遭遇过什么，那一定是一场恐怖的灾难。

史蒂夫知道怎么处理这个，很久以前他也有类似的症状。“你没事，巴基，你很安全。听到我的声音了吗？你已经离开那儿了，伤害你的东西不存在了，巴基，跟我做个深呼吸，吸气——吐气——”

巴基稍微松开了一点对他自己的钳制，他的眼睛蒙了一层水壳，战战兢兢的，渐渐找回了焦距。“……史蒂夫？”

“对，”史蒂夫稍微松了口气，挤出一个微笑，“好些了吗？”

巴基缓慢地呼出一口气，他的喉结滚动一下。一分钟，两分钟，他们维持着搂抱的姿势，史蒂夫等他慢慢调整自己，就像把破碎的部分一点点捡回来，重新拼凑出完整的形状，巴基做了几个深呼吸之后，冲史蒂夫露出一个仓促的笑。

“都处理好了，”史蒂夫轻抚对方的脊背，他知道巴基想听这个，“事情压下去了，多亏了复仇者还有神盾局的公关部，我敢保证再过几周没人记得这个。那家伙在拘留所，我拜托了神盾局要给他一点‘特殊关照’。”

巴基听见“那家伙”时，神情微变，被史蒂夫觉察了，于是他更加坚定地握住了巴基的手臂。巴基的手很冷，但史蒂夫的手是暖的，这点温度化作体恤和鼓励一点点渗进巴基心里。这简直太诡异了，巴基心想，史蒂夫安慰他这一套，和他半年前安慰史蒂夫的一模一样。

仿佛身份对调。

“他们调查了他，所以我已经知道那家伙是你名义上的……父亲，”史蒂夫似乎极不情愿承认这件事，愧疚地摇了摇头，“如果你想起诉他——”

巴基轻轻地拍了拍史蒂夫的胳膊，打断了他的话。“谢谢你，”他说，“全部……你都知道了吗？”

“大部分，”史蒂夫嘴角往下一瞥，“而我居然还能控制住自己没有一拳打爆他的脸，真是不容易。”

巴基成功被逗笑了，史蒂夫搀扶他站起来。“你猜怎么的，”巴基自嘲地笑了一下，“我是个心理咨询师，但是我居然被几张照片吓得恐慌发作了。”

“医者不自医，”史蒂夫回答，“愿意和我聊聊吗？”

巴基眨了眨灰绿色的眼睛，他没有回答。

“我知道这很不容易，但是你最好说出来，”史蒂夫说道，他的语调低沉温和，像劝告，又像不容置疑的命令，“一直憋着对你没有好处，相信我，我就是最佳范例。”

他扶着巴基走出去，一直来到空无一人的街道上。“我送你回家，”史蒂夫说，并且用眼神制止了巴基的犹疑，“然后，我会等你告诉我一切。”

巴基吞下一口唾沫，抬起头：“一定要这样吗？”

“剖开烂疮才能好的更快，”史蒂夫说完，朝巴基眨了眨眼，“你教我的。”

“好吧，”巴基苦笑，下了最后的决心，“我恐怕得说上好久。”

“我们有的是时间。”

 

* * *

 

我知道问题出在我自己身上。

很小的时候，大概五六岁，我非常害怕房门的敲击声，就像那后面躲着洪水猛兽。我记得，我母亲经常牵着我，恭敬讨好地站在我父亲面前，而我父亲，绷着脸，态度强硬，随时可能将他的拳头落下来。

他不是每次都会打人，更多的是辱骂，字字如针扎耳。我的母亲非常羞愧，总是没完没了地向他道歉。当然，我也是，如果我犯了错，他会劈头盖脸地教训我，这时我的母亲成了他的共犯，他们一起将成堆的脏字扔在我身上，我无地自容。

后来，他的狂妄和神经质升了级，当我犯错时，他会惩罚我的母亲，反过来也一样。那时我的母亲终于生出了一点反抗的欲望，某天夜里，他们大吵了一架，父亲盛怒之下扬言要杀死我们，我的母亲带着我躲进了卧室，反锁屋门。

我家并不富有，当时住的是那种老式的公寓，不隔音，墙面和门板都很薄。我母亲将我搂在身下，捂着我的嘴，示意我不要出声。屋里没有灯，四周死寂一片。那时我清楚地听见外面传来脚步声，我父亲在整幢公寓里来回踱步，他跺脚，咒骂，每次经过卧室时，都会一下接着一下地砸向房门。

敲门声一声紧似一声，如同雷电，而他无休无止的辱骂就成了狂风和暴雨，连房屋都不禁颤抖。我非常努力地保持安静，连一根手指也不敢动一下。我母亲呼吸急促，心跳如鼓。我们都害怕到了极点，不知道他什么时候会冲进来，一小时，一分钟，还是一秒。

后来，我不记得过了多久，他终于踹烂了房门，手里拿着枪。

枪声就像敲门声一样。

他没打中我，也没打中我的母亲，枪里根本没有子弹。接着他被警察带走了，很长时间不在出现。但从那以后，我的耳朵里仍然充斥着源源不断的叱骂声，那些阴毒下流的词汇简直刻在了我的灵魂里，如同附骨之疽一般挥之不去。我害怕封闭的屋子，害怕门，尤其害怕敲门声。我开始自闭，不和人说话，等我们的生活稍好一些以后，我母亲带我找了咨询师。

治疗长达一年，详细过程我已经不记得了。那个咨询师也懂催眠，他在催眠中给我灌输了自信，他告诉我，我是正常的。

我没有问题。

催眠确实有效，使我逐渐忘记了对敲门声的恐惧。等我上中学以后，我父亲回来了，他做的第一件事就是狠狠的报复了我们。而我的母亲又一次沦为他的奴隶，他的共犯，她甚至不允许我报警。

她是被驯化成那个样子的，反抗就会被报复，听他的话成了根深蒂固的本能。这时我忍无可忍，我给了我父亲一个耳光。

然后我把他赶了出去。

他仍然没有消失，过上几年总会出现一次，他被赌瘾和酒瘾缠身，总是偷偷地找我母亲要钱。后来，他发现我出柜了，想借机要挟我。当时我正准备考大学，正好借此机会逃离那座城市，我强迫我母亲跟我一起离开。

他找不到我们，暂时销声匿迹。

再出现时就是现在了。我不知道他怎么找到我的，很可能是我母亲给了他我的号码。一开始我没想到是他，他这个人都快从我脑子里抹去了，直到那些邮件一封接一封地出现，越来越恶劣的咒骂逐渐唤醒我的记忆。

我害怕了，被他根植于心的恐惧和催眠师留下的暗示纠缠在一起，狼奔豸突。这一瞬间我仿佛又回到那个漆黑的卧室，他在外面咆哮，随时可能举枪冲进来，而我蜷缩在内，胆战心惊。

再往后的事，你都知道了。

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫给山姆发了条消息：“我找到他了，正在带他回家。”

回信传来：“好，那我今晚不回去了。你好好劝他。”

巴基结束了他的回忆，史蒂夫从他衣兜里拿出钥匙开门，蹭到他的痒处，让他低着头干咳了一声。关门，开灯，拉上窗帘，屋里弥漫着暖意。巴基摇摇晃晃跌坐在沙发上，史蒂夫去厨房转了一圈，拉开冰箱，只找出昨天的剩菜。

微波炉发出“叮”了一声，香味弥漫出来。巴基接过碗碟，顾不上烫，立刻狼吞虎咽。“慢点。”史蒂夫忍不住劝他，巴基嘴里塞的全是食物，含糊不清道：“累了一天，现在才感觉肚子饿。”

史蒂夫哭笑不得，转回厨房待了十分钟，又弄出来一杯牛奶麦片。“你手艺真是绝了。”巴基赞不绝口，史蒂夫满脸无奈，心想把麦片倒进热牛奶，再放点蜂蜜，到底有什么手艺可言。

反正巴基吃得很满意。

吃饱喝足，却更清醒了。史蒂夫在洗碗，巴基斜靠着沙发凝视他的背影，渐渐出神。他在想，或许平淡中滋长的感情也不亚于一场豪夺，一次次笨拙单纯的表白，硬是在他心里开辟出了一个缺口。他苦心经营的城池崩塌了，他最见不得光的一面被暴露在外，被迫接受阳光的照射，暴雨的洗礼。

这多委屈啊。

所以，他望着史蒂夫的背影，忽然毫无预兆地流泪了。很多年没有哭过了，一旦开始，控制力就决了堤。他看见史蒂夫慌慌张张地跑回来，手忙脚乱地安慰他。他像头不服输的公牛似的，用脑袋恶狠狠地顶史蒂夫的胸口，史蒂夫岿然不动，抬起胳膊，一下子就把他搂住了。

他哭累了，抬起头，一不小心吹了个鼻涕泡。

史蒂夫愣了愣，开始憋笑，巴基脸红成番茄，连带着耳根都是一片红色。他开始数落史蒂夫，气势汹汹地念叨了一大堆不知所云的东西，后来他骂不动了，生了一会儿闷气，反把自己气笑了。

他们一起躺到了床上。

没开灯，只有窗帘外面透出昏黄的一点亮。巴基望着天花板，沉默许久之后，忽然开了口：“史蒂夫。”

“嗯？”

“之前听人说，来访者爱上咨询师很常见。因为只有咨询师愿意包容来访者的一切，愿意将手伸进暗无天日的深渊，小心翼翼地摸索他们的灵魂。”

史蒂夫翻了个身，将他揽进怀里，他顺势贴紧了对方的胸膛，瓮声瓮气地往下讲：“……但是，咨询师爱上来访者几乎是不可能的，因为他见过他们所有的负面情绪，见过他们的阴暗、丑陋、下作和不堪，如果这样都能产生爱情，那简直荒谬到了可笑。”

史蒂夫弯了弯嘴角：“可我们不一样。”

“是的，”巴基沉重呼出一口气，“现在你都看到了，我那阴暗的、丑陋的灵魂，即便如此，你还愿意爱我吗？”

“我愿意，”史蒂夫的语气郑重得仿佛在念婚礼誓词，“那你呢？”

巴基用吻代替了他的回答。


	9. Chapter 9

巴基得到了一个长得几乎没有尽头的假期，他的老板让他避避风头，史蒂夫也建议他最近最好不要出门。他倒是乐得清闲，天天关在家里打打游戏看看电影，短短几天就长胖了一公斤。

山姆最近住朋友家，因为他某天回来看见巴基和史蒂夫像两条八爪鱼一样粘在沙发上，史蒂夫的脚搭着巴基的腰，巴基则枕在他身上，两个人一脸淡定地看电视。山姆顿时感觉这个家不能住了，尤其两个当事人还没感觉，笑眯眯地邀请他一起看。

哪有这样的？山姆腹诽。他以为回家会看到低气压的巴基，还准备了一套安慰话，没想到史蒂夫不但已经把人安慰好了，还分分钟拽着巴基陷入热恋期。说好的上世纪的老年人呢？山姆暗道。他折回自己房间收拾了一堆行李，开始往外搬。

“你不用给我们腾空间，我不会待太久。”史蒂夫试图阻拦，而山姆摆摆手让他不要废话：“你多陪陪他，直接住进来也没事，现在毕竟特殊情况。”

说着，又偷偷地指了指巴基的背影：“他就爱逞强，死要面子，要没人在早就哭成个三岁小孩了。”

于是这套公寓完全留给了巴基和史蒂夫，史蒂夫每天下午过来，有时会拖到晚上，每次来的时候必定拎着超市的购物袋，里头要么是食物，要么是生活用品。巴基现在大门不出二门不迈，全靠史蒂夫养着，有天他对着镜子捏了捏肚子上的肉，嘀咕道：“你说，这样下去是不是不太好。”

史蒂夫正在厨房准备意面用的肉酱，他没仔细听巴基的问话：“什么？”

巴基望向史蒂夫的背影，金发的大块头穿着天蓝色的家居服，脚上套着兔子拖鞋，衣服上画了一堆白白胖胖的海豹。他的裤子没扎好，有一节衣摆被勒到了裤腰缝里，看起来邋里邋遢的，却莫名很可爱。

“没事，”巴基摇摇头，一脸傻笑，“我去收拾餐桌了。”

其实他们朝夕相处两周多了，还没有上过床。

巴基不知道史蒂夫怎么想的，也许他还在遵守上世纪人的浪漫方式，先约会，再表白，等到两个人都决定要把关系更近一步了，再挑选一个完美无缺的时机，滚到一张香喷喷的洒过花瓣的大床上。

但他和史蒂夫的顺序完全是乱的，他也不知道现在进行到哪一步了。他不想问，害怕史蒂夫多想，误会他是个在感情方面轻佻又随便的人，谈恋爱全凭荷尔蒙激发的生理冲动。

他想让和史蒂夫知道，他对待这段感情是认真的。

吃饭时巴基兴高采烈地开了一瓶红酒，虽然就着红酒吃意面怎么看怎么违和，但这也不妨碍他们隔着餐桌举杯相碰。史蒂夫是喝不醉的，他随时都是那副淡定模样。巴基就不行了，几杯下肚后，他感觉五脏六腑里升起一股热气，为了散热，他把领口解开了。

史蒂夫的目光似乎在他胸前流连了片刻。

酒足饭饱，巴基懒洋洋往沙发一靠，盯着天花板发呆。史蒂夫借了他的笔记本电脑，鼠标点得噼里啪啦，他在浏览购物网站。

十分钟，巴基叹了口气：“你说，以后要怎么办？”

他一直不太想提这个，但他知道他不能在屋子里躲一辈子，研讨会上那么一闹，他在同行里的名声算是臭了，背后肯定有人指指点点。都二十一世纪了，国家都开放同性恋结婚了，按理说应该不会那么夸张。但是……唉，谁知道呢。

“什么怎么办？”史蒂夫头也没抬，巴基发现他居然在看车，屏幕上并排两个窗口，似乎在对比参数。

“你想买车？”

“随便看看，”史蒂夫关闭了窗口，“总是骑车不太方便，也不适合装东西。”

“装东西？”

“对，我们以后要是经常买菜做饭的话，摩托车装不了多少。”

等他终于意识到史蒂夫话里的意思时，他哑然失笑。

“你不住复仇者大厦了？”

“如果你觉得我搬过来比较好的话。”

巴基犹豫了一下：“我自己没有房产，也不能把山姆撵出去。”

“我们可以重新租一套大点的房子。”

“你工作怎么办？现在是为了陪我，但是你以后肯定要常驻复仇者总部。”

“除非太忙，我尽量每天回来。”

“不行，这样我感觉我像苦等丈夫回家的怨妇。”

史蒂夫陷入苦思：“那你去和我住？”

“……我能吗？”巴基不免有些恐慌，“和一群超级英雄，还有什么超级特工，住在科幻电影里的大楼里。你知道，我可不会打架，而且读书的时候连运动社团都没参加过……”

史蒂夫抚了抚他的脊背：“放心，那地方没你想的夸张，连我都能适应。而且我的新朋友们很想见你。”

“新朋友？”巴基喜忧搀半地重复了一遍，“我还没准备好……”

“我知道，所以我回绝了。”

“我再想想。”巴基一脸苦恼，他发了一会儿呆，张着嘴，木愣愣地打量史蒂夫的脸。后者被他看得莫名，正想开口询问，巴基突然傻乎乎地“啊”了一声。

“史蒂夫，我发现一件事，”说着，他又低头琢磨了一会儿，“我居然在和美国队长谈恋爱。”

“……”

“全美国的姑娘会疯狂妒忌我的。”

“……”史蒂夫哭笑不得，“你现在才后悔已经太迟了。”

“不后悔。”巴基笑眯眯的，一脸满足。再抬头时，他看见史蒂夫也扬起了嘴角。两人面对面傻笑了一会儿，巴基才觉察到问题，不对啊，他明明想问的是以后生活要怎么办，为什么变成商量同居了？

“同居也是生活的一部分。”史蒂夫信誓旦旦。

“我是说，现在我都没收入了，难不成你养我？”

“行啊。”

“得了，你不嫌丢脸我还嫌呢。”巴基撇了撇嘴。这时史蒂夫郑重其事地握住他的手背，一抬头，对方笑得一脸真诚。史蒂夫的手很大，还很暖，几乎能把巴基的手背整个覆住。掌心的触感很舒服，有茧子，但又不硌人。被这热度一撩，巴基难免瑟缩一下，忽然有些心猿意马。

不知道史蒂夫的胸肌摸起来是什么感觉。

他偷瞄史蒂夫，发现对方神色不变，还是那么一本正经，又觉得自己突然开始意淫很过分。为了掩饰内心波动，巴基干咳一声：“其实我想借这个机会把工作辞了，”他嘀咕道，“也许还能去度个假。”

史蒂夫眼神微暗：“……你不想做咨询师了？”

“你想哪儿去了，”巴基失笑，“我一直想自己开一间咨询所，为此我攒了很久的钱，差不多也够了。”

史蒂夫这才松了口气。“我帮你，”他说，“需要多少？”

“你让我感觉我像个专骗傻小伙子的渣男一样，”巴基咯咯直笑，“急什么，我们还没领证呢。”

一句话把史蒂夫弄了个大红脸。

见他这样，巴基刚压下去的玩心又开始冒头，考虑了下，他开始解自己的衣扣，悄悄伸了手，揽向史蒂夫后腰。其实他更想直接把手伸进对方裆部，但他害怕这会把史蒂夫吓得一蹦三尺高。折中一下，搂个腰没什么不好的，史蒂夫肩宽腰细，他能摸到他硬邦邦的肌肉，忍不住轻轻地捏了一下。

史蒂夫没什么反应，只含笑望着他，眼眸颜色渐深，像能把人吸进去似的。头脑空白了几秒后，巴基才怔怔地开了口：“你脸红的样子真可爱。”

史蒂夫笑得更温柔了：“你也很可爱。”

“呃……可爱？”

“嗯。”

巴基听他这么一说，又泄气了，不知道史蒂夫是真的在调情还是他想太多。说起来，史蒂夫是处男吗？他是不是根本不知道该怎么做？

他开始发愣，史蒂夫平静得很，让人看不出他到底在想什么。两分钟后，巴基不甘心地瘪了瘪嘴，他决定放弃了。

“我们几点休息？”他问。

史蒂夫看了看时钟：“差不多了，我先去洗澡。”

说完就要站起来，影子被灯光投在巴基身上，即将大步流星抽离而去。巴基脑子里本来就有个荒唐的想法在蔓延，几次冒头都不成功，现在终于忍不住了，“啪”地一声冲破了禁止线。他一下子拽住了史蒂夫的手，用力拉向自己，直到对方的掌心贴在他敞开的领口处，还往里塞了塞。

动作太大了，史蒂夫的手像是直接撞在他身上的。该死，明明没碰到什么，他却感觉自己下半身不由自主地硬了。而史蒂夫似乎终于理解了他的意思，一对蓝眸瞪大了，带着不确定的神情：“巴基，你想要……”

巴基暗暗翻了个白眼，脸上热得发烫。这时候再不领情就是傻子了，史蒂夫迈前一步，直接搂住他的肩膀，先是一个热辣而悠长的吻，他们气喘吁吁，舌头相互纠缠搅弄，辣得人呼吸困难。好不容易分开了，巴基下意识地舔了舔嘴角，偷瞄到对方宽松的家居裤撑起了小帐篷。很好，史蒂夫也勃起了。

“我们去床上吧。”

“好。”史蒂夫回答。

说不清楚是谁在推着谁走，又是谁抱着谁死不松开，他们走得磕磕绊绊，一路上撞到了桌角，碰翻了椅子，还差点被衣帽架绊倒。巴基忙着脱史蒂夫的家居服，后者宽大的手掌则不断在巴基身上游走。他们扑到床上，又是一番急切且笨拙的纠缠，两个枕头和整条被子被蹬到地上，还有彼此的衣物。

他们赤裸相对。

“操，”巴基的脸红得能滴出血了，他用一只手匆匆忙忙地掩住鼻子，“你身材好的要命了。”

史蒂夫压住他又是一个绵长的吻，接着他拉下巴基的内裤，里头那个早就蓄势待发的玩意儿无比配合地弹到他手上，他用手捋了捋，巴基的鼻腔立刻带出了一声呜咽。

他们换了个姿势，史蒂夫搂着他的腰，扶着他坐在床沿。巴基不习惯对方伸向私密部位的手，他的腿不由自主地绷紧了，眼睛盯着床头柜不敢和史蒂夫对视。史蒂夫柔声在他耳边低语，他说“放松，交给我”，当他再一次碰触巴基的阴茎时，还补了一句：“别怕。”

巴基呻吟着闭上眼，阴茎顶端水光淋漓，又吐出一滴晶莹的前液。他感觉史蒂夫的手沿着柱身由下往上摸，先逗弄囊袋，又撸动几下，动作不快不慢。接着，他的指腹移到顶端压住了马眼，在巴基发出一声窒息般的呜咽时，他松开了指甲，突然加重了力道揉弄起来。

“史蒂夫、不……史蒂夫——”

他的阴茎翘得更高了，流出更多的黏液。几分钟后，高潮迫近，巴基全身都在发抖。他大喊着史蒂夫的名字，射了，史蒂夫故意把浊白的精液抹在他腿根，只要一低头，他就能看见自己腿间被搞得一塌糊涂，泛着黏腻腻的水光。

巴基喘着粗气：“……你真的是处男吗？”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼：“我做过功课。”

他们又交换一个吻，史蒂夫抬起他的一条腿横放在自己身前，接着将润滑液倒在手上，再次摸向他的腿根。润滑液的触感冰凉，让巴基不禁瑟缩一下。史蒂夫按着他的穴口，在外围转了一阵，试探着顶了进去。

巴基没被人碰过那里，这让他紧张地吸了一口气：“你、你轻点……”

“觉得疼就告诉我。”

史蒂夫的动作很慢，小心翼翼，一开始只是一根食指。巴基喘息粗重，后穴被搅得又酸又麻，在他闭眼呻吟时史蒂夫把中指也加了进去。两根手指一下子进到深处，等里面的抗拒渐渐变成迎合时，史蒂夫弯起指节，动作越来越大。

巴基身子猛地一弹，叫出了声。

史蒂夫把他摁了回去，找准了地方，又是一番按揉搅弄。巴基扭动着，身躯后仰，全靠史蒂夫另一只手的支撑才没有整个翻倒在床上。他的阴茎又要抬头了，尾骨酸胀得几乎没了知觉，一股难耐的麻痒从生出窜出，后穴一阵阵痉挛，拼命吸着史蒂夫的手指，恨不得把它吞进里头止住那要命的瘙痒。

“史蒂夫……手别停，史蒂夫，”他呻吟着，两腿完全打开成了M形，“这简直——别取笑我、唔嗯——”

“怎么会，”史蒂夫回答，他用手指不断操着巴基的后穴，“你很棒，巴基，你真的很棒。”

巴基还想说点什么，但他脑子已经不清醒了，话一出口全成了含混不清的呜咽。史蒂夫把手抽走了，他抓住巴基的手腕，示意他自己掰开自己的腿。巴基整个腰身连同臀部抖得不像话，身上全是湿漉漉的汗水，让他抓稳，他好几次都滑开了。史蒂夫见状，不禁开口道：“扶好，别乱动。”

声音严厉，近乎命令，但又不失温柔。巴基喉咙里发出一声哀鸣，只因为这一句话。

天，他从没想过他喜欢这个，喜欢这种声音，喜欢这一刻史蒂夫微蹙的眉头和不容反驳的语气。他脑子里一片空白，全身每一寸肌肤都因为激动而颤抖，只能哆嗦着扶住自己的腿根，把两条腿撑得更开。他不知道史蒂夫是否觉察了他的兴奋，几秒后，对方被润滑液包裹的硬物一点点挤了进来。

疼，当然疼，史蒂夫太大了，巴基感觉自己的肚子都要被他顶了个透穿。因为大，史蒂夫每动一下，都能照顾到他体内每一个敏感的地方。等他整个深入时，疼痛反而被忽略了，他感觉一股难言的满胀感在下身蔓延，伴随着热度，还有酸麻。

再动起来时，酸麻变成了过电似的快感。一开始动作很慢，直到巴基逐渐适应，史蒂夫才开始剧烈抽插。硕大龟头碾磨着内壁，他抽出大半，又用力顶入，肉体拍打的声音不绝于耳，伴随着巴基的连喘带哭的浪叫。他早顾不得什么廉耻心了，叫得声音嘶哑，一会儿让史蒂夫慢点，一会儿又催他再往深处去。

“巴基，詹姆斯，我爱你，我爱你。”

史蒂夫变换着对巴基的称呼，紧紧压在他身上。巴基能清楚地听见对方的喘息声，伴随着每一次律动，史蒂夫的汗珠不断落下来滴到他的胸口。他扶不稳自己颤颤巍巍的大腿了，史蒂夫干脆抓住他的膝窝，用力向前推去。巴基几乎被他摁进了床垫，史蒂夫的硬物越插越深，他甚至能清楚地感觉到上面的青筋轮廓。

太过了，好似连小腹都被撑出一个凸起的形状。快感像一波接着一波的大浪，无休无止。巴基又射了两次……可能是三次，他不记得了。到后来他已经两眼失神，别说哭着求饶，他连声音都发不出来。超级士兵的体力果然非同小可，让他干一次，巴基真的能爽掉半条命。

他确定史蒂夫也很爽，因为他趁巴基昏昏沉沉不知反抗的时候，又在浴室干了他一回。

等清理干净，休息到恢复体力，天都大亮了。完美的性爱让人心情大好，巴基醒来以后开始赖床，像块年糕似的粘在史蒂夫身上撒泼打滚，他们闹了一阵，交换好几个甜蜜蜜的亲吻之后，巴基才一脸懊悔地说：“真不敢相信，我们居然拖了这么久才上床。”

史蒂夫认真打量他几眼：“我以为你不想的。”

巴基脸色一变，大叫出声：“怎么可能？！我当然想，上帝啊，我一开始就想！”

史蒂夫愣了几秒钟：“你不是拒绝我了吗？”

“我什么时候拒绝过？”

“你没注意到我的暗示吗？”史蒂夫惊讶地眨了眨眼，“一开始我用眼神示意你，你就笑嘻嘻地冲我做鬼脸。后来我问你，晚上有空吗？你说我们看电影怎么样？我想，你一定觉得我们不能发展得这么快，或者你还对我有顾忌，觉得还不能把自己交给我。”

巴基沉默了，两分钟后，他把自己埋在被子里：“天啊，史蒂夫，我不知道。你太含蓄了！绝对是你太含蓄的问题！你那样看我我以为你在开玩笑，你问我晚上有没有空……我真的以为是问我有没有空。”

史蒂夫以手扶额：“那你以前都怎么做的？”

“呃……我一般直接问‘要不要出去开房’，或者问‘来一炮怎么样？’”

史蒂夫只能默默地翻白眼，刚想说点什么，巴基“嗷”地一声跳起来捂住他的嘴：“不准笑话我！什么都不准说！”

史蒂夫作势挣扎，巴基就挠他痒痒。后来他们大笑着滚作一团，在床上犹如两条鱼一样扑腾扭动，乐得上气不接下气。太阳升的老高了，他们闹到中午才下床吃早饭，巴基本想提议再做点什么“活动”，但是史蒂夫突然接到一个相当紧急的电话。

放下电话后，他表情严峻，看来不是什么好事。

“怎么了？”

“任务。”史蒂夫言简意赅，美国队长的姿态一眨眼就回到了他身上。他匆匆和巴基告别，下楼登上一辆黑色的SUV。那车子连窗户都贴了漆黑的防爆膜，巴基只能看着史蒂夫的脸一寸寸消失在玻璃后面。

他目送车辆消失在视野。


	10. Chapter 10

一开始他以为是地震。

整幢屋子都抖动起来，桌椅像被放在了剧烈震颤的马背上，厨房里的杯碗噼里啪啦碎了一地。原本坐在沙发上的巴基仓皇钻到桌子底下，紧紧护住头，心跳如鼓。震动持续了十几秒才停歇，感觉到四面八方的嗡嗡声停止之后，他抓起手机就往外逃去。

街上人不少，都在大呼小叫：“地震了，地震了！”一个巡警模样的人跑过来说要指挥大家往空旷的地方跑，周围人纷纷追上他，仿佛羊群跟随头羊一般。巴基也在其中，他左右四顾，嗓子发干，还没太反应过来发生了什么，几乎是被后头的人推着走。懵懂间，他意识到应该给家人打个电话，拿出手机，却发现没信号。

他想到前天被紧急电话叫走的史蒂夫，不由得心绪不宁。

四周充斥着慌乱和嘈杂的声音，像一群聒噪不止的蜜蜂。他们在体育场停下来，正茫然不知所措时，有个女人突然伸手指向天空：“那是什么！”

一团火光，如同血盆大口，甚至会让人以为那是即将坠落的太阳。一阵阵撕心裂肺的嚎叫声从中迸发而出，巴基清楚地看见许许多多乌鸦似的黑影冲出火光，它们在城市上空盘旋，越聚越多，仿佛一团漆黑的风暴。

他慌慌张张给史蒂夫发了一条短信询问这边的事态，但消息一直显示正在发送，没有下文。

“乌鸦”雨点似的散开了，流星一般往下坠。地面颠簸摇撼，重击传来，接着是咆哮。“乌鸦”如同一团泥浆变化了形状，它有头，有尾，有尖锐的牙齿和通红的双眼，它有武器，黑洞洞的枪口。

巨响，爆炸。

呼吸困难，喘不过气，地面出现一个大坑，视野被扬起的沙尘遮蔽了。血的味道，焦臭的腥气，尖叫，子弹，火焰，气浪。惊惶中巴基的视线扫到一幢建筑物，三十、不，五十米，身体在大脑之前先行动了，他几乎是连滚带爬冲过去。很多人和他选择同一个目标，枪弹在周围炸开。更多的怪物落下来，其中一个就在他左边。他尽力不朝它的方向看，只听到粗哑的咆哮声，还有高举的武器落下的黑影。

离巴基最近的一个人倒下了，几十秒前他们一起逃难，如今他血肉模糊，颅骨发出瓷器破碎一般的声音。巴基闭上眼甩了甩头，他加快了步伐。

这短短的五十米可能比他一辈子都长。

灼热的风声猎猎直响，他能感觉到子弹无数次擦着身体过去。伴随着一声呼啸，天空中划过红色的人影，爆炸的气浪掀得他向前扑倒在地。身上可能碰伤了，每一根骨头都在疼。

地面震动起来，一个无比魁梧的绿色大块头正在不远的街道上狂奔，把“乌鸦”一个一个捏碎了砸进地面。巴基仓皇四顾，还是没找到史蒂夫。

他向着终点扑过去，进门的那一刻被一具尸体绊倒，低下头，一个刚才还在追逐他们的天外来客横尸眼前，半身焦黑，面色狰狞。巴基强压下呕吐的欲望，他发现尸首的手里还握着一把枪。

武器，他需要武器。

这东西全然不似人类造物，银灰色的外壳上流动着蓝色的光辉。上帝啊，这玩意儿沉得要命。巴基笨拙地捡起它，藏在自己的衣服里。他全身都是冷汗，颤栗使他彻骨寒冷，五脏六腑像是都结了冰，他只能抱臂身前，一阵一阵地发抖。

从来没有一刻像现在这样，让他绝望地发现他只是个普通人。

不会战斗，只会逃跑，惊慌失措占据了他的脑海，当身边那个人遭受攻击时，他甚至想不到要帮他一把。

“该死。”巴基痛苦地攥紧了拳头。大门关上了，地狱般的景象暂时被隔绝在外。这是一间体育馆，谈不上有多安全。和巴基一起躲进来的不足五十人，他们零零散散地坐在篮球场上，互相包扎伤口，每个人都面色惨白。

有人打量四周，视线在巴基脸上多停留了一会儿。他们可能认出他来了，刚出了点小名的美国队长秘密情人。没人对此有多余的表示，现在谁还顾得上关心别人是什么身份，美国队长的情人？又不是美国队长。

惊魂未定的半小时过去以后，有人开始低声啜泣。

哭声迅速传染给其他人，绝望就像飞速扩散的病毒席卷了每一个人的胸腔。必须做点什么……巴基定了定神，深深吸了一口气，又呼出来。

“我是詹姆斯·巴恩斯，心理咨询师，”他声音不大，呼吸还有些凌乱，所以他又重复一遍，“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，心理咨询师，别人都叫我巴基，你们呢？”

没人响应他，坐在他身边的女士扫了他一眼，又低下头去。

“之前我在曼哈顿工作，最近打算辞职，自己去开一间咨询所，”随越来越清晰的吐字，他的声音渐渐镇定下来，“我想结婚，还想养两条狗。我喜欢阿拉斯加，但是最近那部电影让我对拉布拉多充满好感，你们看过吗？”

仍然是沉默，直到一个年纪不大的男孩嘀咕了一句：“那是金毛，不是拉布拉多。”

“好吧，谢谢纠正，”巴基挤出一个微笑，“能告诉我你的名字吗？”

男孩犹豫了片刻：“皮埃尔。”

“皮埃尔。”巴基柔声重复了一遍，他感觉自己又回到了那间咨询室内。别想别的，这不过是一项工作。他告诫自己。一项关于危机干预的工作，他做过很多次了，他很熟练。“皮埃尔，你以后想做什么？”

“嗯……”男孩陷入思索，“我想当钢铁侠。”

巴基失笑：“已经有一个钢铁侠了。”

“我想当他的学生。”

“也行，小钢铁侠，”巴基起身，拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“你刚才看到他了吗？他在天上，从我们头顶飞过去。”

男孩点了点头。

“他会救我们出去的，到时候你可以去找他，让他收下你这个学生，”巴基说着，稍微加重了语气，确保每一个人都能听见他的声音，“复仇者都在纽约，他们会救我们出去的。”

男孩听得呆了，脸上只剩下憧憬。在他们周围，哭声渐渐减弱了。

有个男人说：“他们顾不上这里。”

巴基摇了摇头：“还记得新闻里报道的那次吗？他们只用三小时就解决了战斗，你们听，外面枪炮声已经不那么强烈了。”

人们纷纷抬起头来，左右四顾。

他向说话的男人伸出一只手：“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

对方怔了怔，本能地伸手与他相握：“呃……凯伦·格雷特。”

“可以称呼你为凯伦吗？”巴基再度微笑，“凯伦，你现在有准备去实现的目标吗？”

“这……我想不出。为什么要问这个？”对方困惑地眨了眨眼，做这些动作时，惊惶短暂地从他脸上褪去了。

“随便问问而已，”巴基回答，他的语气有种奇妙的说服力，沉稳，笃定，让人情不自禁跟上他的节奏，“如果没有的话……凯伦，你明年有旅行计划吗？”

“呃，我还没有，其实我妻子一直想去日本，但我没那么多时间。”男人边说边搔了搔后脑勺，“也许是该计划一下了。”

他们聊了一阵，聊风景，聊美食。越来越多的人加入话题，巴基旁边的女士主动和他打招呼：“我是安娜·贝尔。”

许多人简单地介绍自己：“我是道格拉斯。”

“保罗。”

“我叫史蒂夫。”

“噢，史蒂夫，”巴基挑了挑眉，上前与那人握手，“我也认识一个史蒂夫，他是个老顽固。你看上去比他好多了。”

那人一脸莫名，安娜倒是反应过来了，掩面吃吃直笑。

之后他们一直在聊天，家庭、孩子、偶像、梦想。某一刻，安娜悄悄地靠近巴基，轻声说：“你和我想象中不一样。无意冒犯……我在网络上看过那张照片。”

巴基表示不介意。

又一个人抬头望着他：“嘿，你以后会和美国队长结婚吗？”

巴基怔了怔，然后耸耸肩膀：“也许吧。可是他还没有求婚，如果我这么快就下定论，岂不是便宜他了？”

更多的人发出笑声。“他是美国队长的男朋友。”有人替还不明白的人解释，听者先是惊讶，然后是敬佩，好像巴基站在这里，就等于美国队长在这里一样。

他们只要充满信心地等待救援就好了。巴基心想。这时头顶突然传来爆裂声，屋顶破了一大洞，人们惊叫躲闪，三个黑色的怪物冲了进来。

巴基拉着人往后跑，很快走投无路，后背紧紧贴在墙上。怪物发现了他们，呲牙咧嘴，目露凶光。巴基听见它们在交流，它们的声音刺耳得就像在用指甲刮玻璃，听不懂内容。

也许是想杀了我们取乐。巴基心想。两头怪物靠着柱子站定，一头向他们走来，举着枪。

“救命、救命——”

“别杀我，求求你们别杀我！”

人群陷入恐慌，惊呼声不断。巴基抹了一把脸上的汗，他也在发抖，脸色惨白，腿软得几乎站不住。死亡如此接近，他怕极了，脑子里乱七八糟冒出许多话语：救救我们，史蒂夫，钢铁侠，雷神，随便谁都好。求求你们发现这里，拜托了。

没有救星降临。

他向后退，后腰上的硬物硌得他生疼。手摸过去，只摸到那把枪。

来不及思考了。

“听我的，”事到临头，他才发觉自己的声音冷静得可怕，“我数到三，你们全部往门外跑。”

“但是——”

“没有但是！”他厉声道，“一、二、三！”

他朝着最近的敌人扣下了扳机，背后人群一哄而散，他和他们背道而驰。子弹的冲击震得他全身发麻，手臂像是失了知觉，他咬紧牙关，又开了一枪。

蓝色的光焰击中了柱子，四周隆隆作响，爆炸的冲击将他向后弹去。后背重重撞在墙上，他已无力起身，巨石砸中了眼前的怪物，它们惨叫着倒地，原本瞄准巴基的子弹徒劳地射向天空。更多的水泥块砸向地面，他向门口望去时，正好看到最后几个人冲了出去，他们在光亮中惊恐不安地回望。

体育馆轰然坍塌。

 

* * *

 

“……手……”

谁？

“……把手……我……”

谁的声音？

“把手给我！巴基！”

睁开眼，只看到夺目的光亮，刺得他的双眼溢满泪水。头顶有一个很小的洞口，他看见蓝天，阳光，还有史蒂夫。

史蒂夫看起来快哭了，眼角赤红，脸上全是泥土。他向他伸来一只脏兮兮的手，巴基想叫他的名字，但是嘴巴里又干又涩好像堆满了灰尘，他剧烈呛咳起来。

史蒂夫又开口了，声音透出哽咽：“巴基，抓住我，拜托。”

过程十分费力，他历经艰难万阻才把自己的右手从泥灰中抬起来，抓住了史蒂夫。这下好多了，一股巨力使他腾空而起，他跌向史蒂夫的怀抱，才刚刚站稳，对方立刻搂住他，用刚长出胡茬的下巴使劲蹭他的脸。巴基哼笑着说“好痒”，与史蒂夫分开几寸，用力吻了上去。

他们在彼此嘴里尝到了灰尘和泥土的味道。

他和史蒂夫吻了很久，吻得天昏地暗难舍难分，他们紧紧相贴，史蒂夫的体温隔着制服传递过来，就像是温水流过四肢百骸，让他心底恐惧渐渐消散，四肢也开始一点点恢复知觉。

他痛得呻吟了一声。

史蒂夫急忙放开他，巴基用眼神告诉对方“没事”。在他们身边，一个红头发的女人正在指挥担架和救护车，她旁边还站着一个背弓箭的男人。担架抬过来了，他被送上救护车，史蒂夫一直陪在身边。车门关闭前，他看见其他穿白大褂的人在附近忙碌，更远的地方还有横七竖八的怪物尸体，以及坍塌的废墟。

“你没受伤吧？”他喃喃道。

史蒂夫摇摇头，他的喉结上下滑动着，像是要发出一声呜咽。

“赢了吗？”

这回是点头。

巴基松了一口气，他闭上眼歇了一会儿，不多时又缓缓睁开。史蒂夫目不转睛地望着他，湛蓝的眼睛像是蒙上一层水雾。他知道自己看上去一定糟糕透顶。

“……史蒂夫，”良久之后，他才轻轻开了口，“我感觉不到我的左手了。”

“没事的，你会没事的，”史蒂夫只是更加用力地握住他的掌心，像是在安慰他也像是在安慰自己，“你活着就好，活着就好。”


	11. Chapter 11

“……我们躲在体育馆里，到处都一片狼藉，全是血，呻吟，哭声……然后他站了出来……对，就是他，二十多岁小伙子，眼睛很大，头发大概到肩膀，褐色的。”

“……是的，当时我也在那里。一开始没人搭理他，他安慰一个孩子，告诉他会有人救我们出去，后来其他人渐渐加入他们的话题。我不知道该怎么形容，冰天雪地里你看见一团火光时，哪怕再微弱，你也会情不自禁地靠过去。我们大家挤在一起聊天，就像在相互取暖一样……他是学心理的？难怪了。”

“我没看过八卦杂志，别人说他是美国队长的男朋友什么的，我不怎么在乎这个。一开始我还幻想，‘他是不是也有超能力呢？’后来我发现他就是个普通人，实打实的普通人。但是他做到了我们谁都没做到的事，鼓励我们，让我们充满希望，他挡住那三个外星人，他救了我们。”

“那时候我觉得我马上就要死了，我甚至盼望着直接晕过去以减轻未来的痛楚，然后他出现了，他让我们先跑，接着他开枪，把他自己和外星人一起埋在了下面。”

“可能有人认为他没做什么大事，他没有走上前线，以一挡百，但是不管怎么样，他都是个英雄。”

……

巴基呻吟了一声，艰难地挪动右手摁下了遥控器开关，病房里的电视瞬间熄灭，他往下缩了缩，用被子蒙住了自己的头。

“不看了？”史蒂夫走进来，手里拿着一条湿毛巾，“快出来，你想闷死自己吗？”

“他们夸得太过分了，”巴基嘀咕道，口气像是在闹脾气，“我当时什么也没想。”

史蒂夫微笑，把巴基从被窝里“挖”出来，替他解开了病号服的领口。“想采访你我的记者已经排长队了，”他一边说一边替巴基擦拭绷带附近的肌肤，“你觉得我什么时候可以见见他们？”

“随便你吧，”巴基像是精疲力竭一般叹了口气，“别拉上我，我不想当公众人物。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫语调温和，低头吻了吻他的眉心，“我不会让他们打扰你的。”

巴基住在神盾局的医院里，这里足够安全和隐秘。那次袭击造成上千人死亡，所幸巴基的家人和朋友都没事。史蒂夫把巴基的妈妈接了过来，这个瘦小的女人一见到巴基就扑在病床上，母子两个泪流满面地抱在了一处。

史蒂夫悄悄地退了出去。

再见到巴恩斯夫人时她已经平静下来，正拿着水果刀给巴基削苹果。她有些忧虑地望着史蒂夫，看他和巴基如胶似漆粘在一块儿。一开始他们请了护工，后来又取消了，史蒂夫什么事情都亲力亲为，就连医生拿着病例进来也是第一个叫他。有次换药的时候护士下手重了点，巴基疼得叫唤，史蒂夫绷着脸像是要吃人似的，直接把护士吓跑了。

后来换药都是他负责换。

巴恩斯夫人待了一周就走了。翌日，巴基悄悄地对史蒂夫说：“我妈对你挺满意的。”

史蒂夫瞬间结巴了：“是、是吗？”

“就是她有点担心我……会不会太依赖你了。”

“什么意思？”

巴基笑笑，史蒂夫给他喂了一勺汤，他小口小口地抿着，生怕动作太大扯得伤口疼。一勺汤喝了将近一分钟，史蒂夫取来纸巾替他擦了擦嘴，他才说：“他怕你变成我父亲那样。”

一句话把史蒂夫气得够呛：“怎么可能？”

“她就是怕我活成她那个样子，别介意。”

史蒂夫无奈地撇撇嘴。

“她还叫我圣诞节把你带回去——好啦，别气了，来个抱抱怎么样。”

史蒂夫把脑袋贴在巴基的肩窝，那里裹着厚厚的绷带，他闻到一股刺鼻的消毒水味。“我发誓，我永远——永远不会让你受到伤害，更不会主动伤害你，”他声音沙哑，近乎低语，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

史蒂夫又蹭了一下他的肩头：“你得快点好起来才能好好爱我。”

“好好好，你在撒娇吗史蒂薇？”

“……”

“我就当是喽？”

“……吃橙子吗？”

“别转移话题。”

 

巴基的左手插满了接骨板和螺钉，他已经动了两次手术，很可能还要动下一次。

因为严重挤压，他的骨头几乎全部变形，即便日后恢复也很可能只残留少数功能。手部僵硬，腕部活动受限，手指的抓握力量也会受到影响。

医院为此焦头烂额，他们很想治好巴基，为此召集了大量专家进行会诊。情况不乐观，所幸他们还没有考虑截肢。最坏的情况大概就是，他们能保留左手一部分功能和知觉，但这只手还是会变得和一根僵直的树枝没什么两样。一切都不好说，毕竟这种损害的恢复期很可能超过一年。

对于这种结果，巴基自己可以勉强接受，但史蒂夫就不一样了。纵使他在巴基面前表现得一切正常，但谁都能看出来，他为此相当难过，充满自责。

有天巴基一觉醒来，看见史蒂夫在旁边的空床上睡成了一个很扭曲的姿势，他连衣服都没脱，头歪着，一条腿垂在外面，鼻腔里发出轻微的鼾声。走廊里的灯光从窗户里悄悄地流进来，给他疲惫的脸添了几分血色。即便在睡梦中，他仍皱着眉头。

巴基的心一下子刺痛起来。他小声地唤他：“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫“噌”地坐起来，揉着眼，从睡眠到清醒只花了不到一秒。“哪里不舒服吗？”他关切地问。巴基摇了摇头，身子往旁边挪了一点，接着，他把被子掀开一角。

史蒂夫明显犹豫了：“万一我压到你的伤口。”

“你不会。”巴基肯定地说。

他们把两张床拼在一起，一起躺下，巴基贪恋地挤过去，脑袋枕到史蒂夫的肩上，胳膊和腿与他紧紧贴在一起，交缠的鼻息在这寂静的夜里显得格外酣甜。一觉醒来，他问史蒂夫感觉怎么样。

“感觉像以前睡在你家。”

巴基笑着纠正：“我们家。”

 

山姆来看他，一进门就大呼小叫：“厉害了，老兄，连我的客户都知道你。”说着，又小心地打量起他的伤口：“还好吗？”

“没什么事。”巴基咧着嘴笑。

“你救了将近五十个人，”山姆惊道，“你还单挑三个怪物，弄塌了一座体育馆，而你跟我说你‘没什么事’？”

“嗯，确实没什么事，最多需要点心理治疗。”

山姆露出坏笑：“我可以给你介绍咨询师。”

“哦，什么样的？”

山姆伸手在下巴处比划：“英俊潇洒，平易近人，有一张让全国女性倾心的脸，还有一口自信的白牙。”

“叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯？”

“住口！叫山姆·威尔逊。”

他们大笑着，把床板和床头柜拍得“砰砰”响。下午，娜塔莎来了，和史蒂夫一起陪巴基做检查。这是山姆第一次见娜塔莎，他探头探脑偷瞄她的背影，眼睛发亮。

“别想了，”巴基悄声泼他冷水，“你知道她身上至少藏着三把枪十把匕首吗？”

山姆缩回了脑袋。

巴基刚认识娜塔莎不久，只知道她代号“黑寡妇”，是史蒂夫的同事之一。听说她一直想给史蒂夫介绍女朋友，巴基对此颇有微词，但考虑到那也是另一种层面上的关切，他便忍了。

初见面时，她打量着史蒂夫，又打量着病床上的巴基，投来一种“最多给你打60分”的眼神。很久以后，当他和娜塔莎成为无话不谈的好友时，他开口问她：“那些女孩和我比起来怎么样？”

她耸了耸肩膀：“以前我要是知道史蒂夫是个深柜——”

史蒂夫接上她的话：“我还是会选择巴基。”

克林特在旁边怪叫，托尼开始翻白眼，巴基笑着扑到史蒂夫身上，与他一起跌倒在复仇者大厦最柔软的沙发里。在他们旁边，索尔的笑声简直震耳欲聋：“为了吾友史蒂夫和詹姆斯！再开一瓶酒！”

再回到住院的时刻，那时候的巴基天天躺在病床上百无聊赖，比坐牢还难受。这段时间里他认识了很多人，经常有人和史蒂夫一起来看他，一开始是娜塔莎，后来克林特来了。

他只用了五分钟就和克林特熟悉起来，第二天他们就开始互损，乱开玩笑，扬言要踢其中一方的屁股了。克林特非常棒，巴基决定把他排在好友列表的第二位，就在山姆后面。

史蒂夫表示很受伤：“我不是你好友吗？”

巴基挤出一脸傻笑：“你是我爱的人呀。”

史蒂夫仍不同意，坚持要当“巴基最好的朋友”。后来他介绍巴基时总是先说“朋友”再说“伴侣”，总让人觉得他对“朋友”二字可能有点误会。

巴基表示随他去吧。

他还认识了班纳博士，一个温和的人，但站在咨询师的角度巴基总觉得他有些自闭。后来史蒂夫说班纳博士和电视上那个绿色大块头是同一个人，巴基瞬间瞪大了眼。

还有索尔，巴基实在不明白“一个真正的神”这个句子有什么含义，是字面上的意思吗？还是另有内情？索尔比较怪，他对很多事情的理解都和常人不一样。史蒂夫花了十分钟都没能和他解释清楚巴基臂上的导管究竟是做什么用的，走的时候，他祝愿病房里的输液瓶会赐予巴基“治愈之力”。

哈？

还有很多人来过。一个独眼的黑人，好像是史蒂夫的上司，但史蒂夫经常有意无意地开口呛他。还有一个对史蒂夫极端崇拜的人，发量令人担忧。再后来，托尼来了，亿万富翁，花花公子，钢铁侠。巴基一开始有点紧张，后来他发现托尼是一个语速特别快总喜欢随口给他起外号的家伙，有点趾高气昂，不好相处，但本性不坏。托尼只来看过他一次，问了他一堆问题，有些问题巴基甚至没听懂就听着托尼自说自话往下讲了一通，然后他走了，告诉巴基“有事找贾维斯”。

“谁是贾维斯？”巴基觉得好像听过这个名字。

“问老冰棍。”

巴基又想问谁是老冰棍，这时托尼已经一阵风似的离开病房了，史蒂夫刚从洗手间出来，和巴基打了个照面。

噢。

托尼走后只过了一周，史蒂夫带来了好消息：“你的手臂有新的治疗方案了。”

过程很复杂。“托尼出资，班纳博士参与了一部分研究。”巴基被唬得一愣一愣的，据史蒂夫说，他们会用一种新的治疗手段挽救他的骨骼和神经，顺利的话，他的左手基本能恢复到和受伤前一样。

于是他又做了一次手术，休养三周等伤口愈合，然后开始长达半年的复健期。半年过后，他的左手好多了，他可以扣纽扣，绑鞋带，操作游戏机的手柄。偶尔他会感到钝痛和酸麻，也拿不了太重的东西，但他觉得这已经足够。

他终于又是个健全的人了。

康复后，巴基准备开自己的咨询所。现在他的名声不错，再没人把他当成八卦杂志上昙花一现的人物，他有了个“英雄”的头衔，尽管他本人并不喜欢这个。他搬进了复仇者大厦，和一群超级英雄住在一起感觉很棒，他们有数不清的聚会，“电影之夜”、“桌游之夜”、“马里奥赛车之夜”、“想不出要干什么但就是要聚在一起之夜”。有时史蒂夫和他们的邻居会被一个紧急命令叫走，巴基一个人守着空荡荡的大厅，这时，波茨小姐推门进来，问他想不想喝点什么。

还好，他不是一个人在等待。

史蒂夫的心理咨询告一段落，他对新世纪适应良好，巴基和山姆功不可没。巴基的母亲依然一个人生活，他的父亲又一次销声匿迹。也许他还在策划着什么，但只要他敢在巴基或巴恩斯夫人面前出现，巴基一定会朝着他的脸来上一拳。

也许史蒂夫会抢在他前面。

某天夜里，史蒂夫帮他做完每天一次的手部按摩后，悄悄把一枚戒指戴在了他的无名指上。

“愿意和我结婚吗？”

眼泪夺眶而出，怎么都停不下来。巴基颤声说“愿意”，他紧紧攥住史蒂夫的手，再也不会松开。

 

END


End file.
